More Than Words
by Sends
Summary: Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia jadi fasih berbahasa Inggris, dan... Hidupnya berubah?/ "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi." CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia jadi fasih berbahasa Inggris, dan... Hidupnya berubah?/ "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO-

Kurapika memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar penjelasan gurunya yang sedari tadi terus mengocehkan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tapi ia masih harus pergi ke sekolah. Hei? Bukankah ia yang menjadi seorang putri di hari ini pantas mendapat istirahat sejenak agar bisa tampil menakjubkan diperayaan ulang tahunnya malam ini? Andai saja mamanya mengizinkannya untuk bolos,ia mungkin tak harus berusaha mati-matian melawan rasa kantuk akibat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Pak," Kurapika mengangkat tangannya. "Bisakah bapak mengizinkan saya sekali ini saja untuk pergi ke toilet?"

"_Tidak_," respon gurunya ketus dalam Bahasa Inggris. Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya itu kemudian kembali mencatat di papan tulis.

Kurapika menghembuskan napas dengan sebal. Ia merasa gurunya yang satu ini benar-benar benci padanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Bahasa Inggris?" tanya teman sebangkunya, Killua, setengah berbisik. "_Bule_ yang tidak tahu Bahasa Inggris itu memalukan, Kurapika."

Gadis itu mendecakkan lidahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah kalau ia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris? Selain itu, ia hanya keturunan asing. Keturunan, tekankan itu. Keturunan bukan berarti ia harus fasih berbahasa Inggris 'kan?

"Berhenti mengejekku. Bahasa Inggrismu juga buruk" ujar Kurapika kesal.

Temannya tertawa kemudian berbisik, "Setidaknya Bahasa Inggrisku jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau beruntung. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi _bule_?"

"Kurapika, berhenti mengganggu teman-temanmu yang sedang belajar!" tegur pak gurunya-Leorio, kepada Kurapika.

Sekali lagi Kurapika bisa mendengar gelak tawa teman-temannya. Namun kali ini jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Baik pak. Tenang, tiba-tiba perut saya melilit jadi bisakah bapak berbaik hati untuk mengizinkan saya pergi ke toilet sebentar?"

Pak gurunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menghela napas, "Baik, tapi cepat kembali. Jangan keluyuran ke kantin seperti biasanya."

"Jangan khawatir pak. Kali ini Kurapika yang bapak sayangi pasti akan kembali dengan sangat cepat," ujarnya seraya berdiri lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kurapika melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada sebuah kelas dengan tiga orang murid yang tampaknya sedang dihukum. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan riang. Lima menit saja tanpa Pak Leorio terasa bagai lepas dari siksaan neraka. Ia memasuki toilet dan menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

"Ck, harusnya aku lahir di zaman batu saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak harus bertemu Pak Leorio dan pelajarannya yang menyebalkan." gerutu Kurapika di depan cermin.

Jemari tangan Kurapika yang lentik meyusuri helai-helai rambut pirangnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya membolos saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Namun bukan berarti ia adalah anak yang benar-benar bandel karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Ia hanya membenci pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, titik. Di luar pelajaran itu, Kurapika tergolong anak yang rajin dan penurut.

Ia kembali teringat akan persiapan pestanya malam ini. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang paling istimewa di dalam hidupnya. Neneknya selalu berkata seperti itu kepadanya selama 17 tahun. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Tidak! Mama pasti akan mengundang Pak Leorio juga malam ini!"

Langit cerah yang baru saja dipandangnya terasa mendung seketika. Bagaimana acara ini bisa berlangsung dengan baik kalau Pak Leorio datang? Acara_ sweet seventeen_nya yang indah akan menjadi neraka. Berbagai pemikiran aneh mulai hinggap di benaknya. Kurapika kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini perang!"

Kurapika berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan 'strategi perang' yang jitu untuk ia gunakan nanti malam. Setelah beberapa lama, ia teringat akan janjinya pada Pak Leorio. Diliriknya jam tangannya sekilas. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi pelajaran laknat itu akan berakhir. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Padahal ia sama sekali belum menemukan siasat yang tepat agar Pak Leorio tidak merusak acaranya. Kini ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia harus menerima omelan-omelan Pak Leorio.

Kurapika berlari keluar dari toilet secepat mungkin. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan heran, sementara yang diperhatikan tidak menggubris tatapan-tatapan aneh itu. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah ia bisa sampai di kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Dengan sedikit kecepatan ekstra ia akhirnya sampai di kelas. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Berbicara saja belum tentu lancar apalagi membela diri sendiri, pikirnya. Takut-takut ia menatap gurunya yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kemana saja kau? Pelajaran sudah hampir selesai." tanya gurunya tajam.

Kurapika masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari-larian di koridor?" tanya Pak Leorio sekali lagi.

Gadis keturunan Inggris itu menggerakkan tangannya seolah berusaha meraih sesuatu. "Pak, izinkan saya minum sebentar. Setelah itu akan saya jelaskan."

Pak guruya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. Dengan segera pria itu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk minum terlebih dahulu. "Bapak pikir kau sering membaca novel-novel kerajaan. Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh tingkah laku putri-putri anggun yang ada di dalam cerita."

Kurapika mendengar sindiran Pak Leorio sambil terus meneguk airnya. Setidaknya kali ini permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Beberapa waktu lalu seseorang telah berjanji pada bapak kalau dia tidak akan berlama-lama di toilet," timpal gurunya lagi dengan memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata seseorang dan toilet.

Setelah menutup botolnya, gadis itu kembali menatap pak gurunya dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Maaf pak, tadi saya terkunci di toilet. Bapak pasti tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya saya ketika membayangkan betapa marahnya bapak kalau saya terlambat kembali ke kelas bapak."

Pak Leorio menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil terus mendengarkan alasan Kurapika. "Lalu?"

"Lalu saya memanjat jendela kecil yang ada di toilet. Begitu berhasil meloncat, saya baru sadar kalau saya berada di luar sekolah. Oleh karena itu saya berlari untuk kembali ke kelas. Di jalan saya ditahan oleh satpam," lanjut Kurapika dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan. "Saya sudah jelaskan dengan baik tapi tidak ada yang mau percaya pada saya. Jadilah saya harus berlari lagi mencari jalan lain yang lebih aman."

"Itu pelajaran buatmu. Kalau mau dipercayai, jangan suka berbohong."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceramah gurunya lebih lama lagi. Baru saja ia akan menyiapkan mentalnya, telinganya mendengar bunyi bel berdering. Ia langsung menghela napas lega. Dan ia dapat melihat Pak Leorio mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Sayangnya, langkah Pak Leorio tiba-tiba terhenti, "Oh ya, bapak pasti akan datang pada acara ulang tahunmu malam ini. Selamat ulang tahun Kurapika."

Kurapika berteriak kegirangan melihat sosok pak gurunya akhirnya meninggalkan kelas mereka. Gadis itu lalu kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Kebohongan yang luar biasa Kurapika Delcoure," seru teman-temannya sambil tertawa. "Kebohongan yang hebat!"

"Kalau dia sampai merusak pestaku malam ini, aku jamin dia tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi besok."

Sekali lagi gadis pirang itu berhasil membuat tawa teman-temannya meledak. Gadis keturunan Inggris itu memang memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus. Ia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas cepat-cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neon.

"Pulang. Mama pasti sudah ada di luar," jawab Kurapika senang. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam Neon!"

Kurapika melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang lain kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Perjalanannya meninggalkan gedung sekolah ini terasa sangat menyebalkan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar teriakan anak laki-laki dari lapangan olahraga.

"Kurapika, run! Fight Kurapika!"

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan sindiran teman-temannya itu. Gadis blasteran itu terus berlari hingga mata birunya melihat sebuah sedan hitam terparkir di depan sekolah. Ia menolah ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menyeberangi jalan yang cukup ramai saat itu.

"Ayo cepat naik. Kau harus bersiap-siap."

Kurapika segera memasuki mobil dengan semangat. Ia mendesah panjang sebelum kemudian berkata, "Apa aku tidak boleh tidur dulu, ma? Aku benar-benar lelah."

Mamanya hanya tersenyum menanggapi anaknya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia benar-benar tahu apa yang menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini─Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan mobil itu melaju kencang di jalanan.

Kurapika melirik mamanya yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Apa kita akan lama di salon?"

"Kalau kau bisa dengan cepat berubah menjadi seorang putri, maka kita bisa langsung ke gedung acara. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mandi dulu."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk lalu diam. Ia memperhatikan jalanan yang dipadati oleh berbagai macam dan jenis kendaraan. Pemandangan yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, ia segera mandi kemudian berangkat ke salon bersama ibunya. Matahari seakan lebih cepat kembali ke peraduannya hari ini. Kurapika mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gaun berwarna putih dipadu dengan warna biru benar-benar terlihat cocok di tubuhnya. Ia merasa luar biasa. Hampir saja ia tidak mengenali pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ini akan menjadi perayaan ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupnya.

"Kurapika ayo cepat, kita hampir terlambat," seru mamanya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sesampainya di gedung acara, ia langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh teman-temannya. Lantunan musik klasik yang terdengar di ruang acara itu memanjakan telinga para tamu yang datang. Gedung ini memberi kesan formal namun tetap nyaman, dengan pencahayaannya yang begitu teduh.

"Kau benar-benar cantik!" puji teman-temannya ketika melihat Kurapika saat ini.

Gadis itu tersipu malu, pipinya merona merah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan teman-temannya. "Pak Leorio datang?"

"Astaga, Kurapika. Apa yang ada di kepalamu ini hanya Pak Leorio saja?" timpal Neon sambil tertawa. Beberapa temannya yang lain juga ikut tertawa. "Ingat usiamu sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan temukan cinta sejatimu. "

"Kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Apa Pak Leorio datang?" tanya Si pirang sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mau dia muncul dan merusak moodku sebelum aku meniup lilin ke-17ku."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau bisa meniup lilinmu dengan tenang karena pak guru sama sekali belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya," sela Neon cepat saat raut wajah Kurapika mulai terlihat aneh.

Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia mendengar Pak Leorio belum juga datang. Ia mengajak teman-temannya untuk ikut dalam peniupan lilinnya yang ke-17. Mereka bangkit berdiri dan mengelilingi kue besar dengan lilin ber-angka 17 di atasnya. Musik klasik yang dilantunkan oleh para pemain musik di sudut kiri ruangan berhenti, dan berganti dengan lagu-lagu ulang tahun.

Kurapika menarik napas panjang sebelum meniup lilin.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Neon menghentikan acara peniupan lilin itu. "Ayo buat permohonan!"

Kurapika menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Gadis itu menunduk kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil mengucapkan permohonan di dalam hatinya. '_Aku harap aku bisa terus memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti ini, dan aku harap aku bisa berbahasa Inggris._'

Untuk sesaat gadis itu merasa bimbang. Apakah dia harus memohon agar bisa merasakan cinta sejati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Neon tadi? Bukankah mamanya selalu berkata bahwa cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya? Apakah usianya sudah benar-benar cukup untuk merasakan cinta sejati?

"Pasti permohonannya banyak," celetuk teman-temannya.

Ia menetapkan hatinya dan mengucapkan dua permohonan terakhirnya. '_Semoga aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati dan hidup dengan bahagia selamanya._'

Kurapika membuka matanya kemudian meniup lilin yang ada di hadapannya. Semua tamu yang hadir di sana bertepuk tangan. Kurapika merasa sangat bahagia. Rasanya ia baru akan mulai mendapat kebebasan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf bapak terlambat."

Semua tatapan beralih ke pintu masuk. Kurapika melihat Pak Leorio datang dengan membawa hadiah yang sangat besar. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sedang sangat beruntung. Permintaannya lagi-lagi terkabulkan. Apa karena hari ini adalah hari istimewanya?

Pak Leorio menyalami Kurapika kemudian menyerahkan hadiah besar itu. "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Jangan lupa belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, pak," balasnya pura-pura sopan. "Kalau begitu saya mau ke teman-teman saya dulu."

Neon berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat Kurapika salah tingkah. Ia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Dia sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu, Kurapika. Kau satu-satunya murid yang paling sering diberi toleransi oleh guru itu. Jangan-jangan Pak Leorio itu pedofil!"

Kurapika tertawa lalu duduk di samping Neon, "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Mungkin dia hanya..."

Neon mengikuti arah pandang Kurapika. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengapa temannya bisa langsung terdiam seperti ini. "Siapa? Apa kau sedang memandangi Killua? Ya, dia memang cukup populer di antara para gadis. Kau jatuh cinta padanya karena melihatnya berpakaian formal?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Bukan Killua tapi dia.."

Neon terkejut melihat guru bahasa Inggrisnya sudah ada di depan panggung dan memegang mic. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Neon terjawab ketika Pak Leorio tiba-tiba membacakan puisi lalu melanjutkannya dengan sebuah lagu. Gadis itu memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan terkejut. Neon merasa ia harus memijit pelipisnya sekarang.

"Ini luar biasa!" seru Kurapika. "Neon ayo lihat ini!"

Neon melihat Kurapika merekam aksi Pak Leorio yang sedang bernyanyi dengan kamera ponselnya. Entah mengapa Neon melihat sedikit persamaan antara Kurapika dan Pak Leorio. "Kalau Pak Leorio melihat itu,aku yakin dia akan mengusirmu dari kelas."

Kurapika benar-benar senang malam itu. Dia sangat menikmati perayaan ulang tahunnya ini. Setelah pulang ke rumah, dia segera bergegas membuka hadiah dari Pak Leorio. Rasa penasaran menguasai pikirannya sejak menerima hadiah mencurigakan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum mendapati boneka kelinci putih berukuran besar beserta buku panduan belajar Bahasa Inggris untuk pemula. Meskipun jauh dari perkiraannya, ia benar-benar senang menerima hadiah tersebut.

Kurapika Delcoure merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah berganti pakaian. Perayaan ulang tahunnya hari ini benar-benar istimewa. Ia tak akan lupa acara ulang tahunnya ini seumur hidupnya. Ia kembali mengingat keberuntungan-keberuntungan yang dialaminya. Sepertinya semua yang ia harapkan terwujud. Ketika ia berharap agar ia tidak telambat, ketika ia berharap Pak Leorio datang setelah ia meniup lilin, dan saat ia berharap gurunya tidak merusak acaranya. Semuanya benar-benar terwujud.

'Berarti permohonanku akan cinta sejati juga akan terwujud,' batinnya senang.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, bersiap tidur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan permohonan bodohnya. Merasakan cinta? Mungkinkah itu akan terjadi padanya? Hah, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Segera ia matikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana permohonannya itu akan diwujudkan.

-OoO-

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar Kurapika menandakan bulan tak lagi berkuasa. Gadis itu terbangun dengan kepala pening, masih lelah. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada ranjang sebelum mencoba membuka matanya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih helaian rambutnya, menyisirinya dengan jari. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Warna rambutnya tampak lebih keemasan dari biasanya. Mungkin pewarna rambut yang dipakainya kemarin telah merusak rambutnya. Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri untuk mengambil sisir yang selalu ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sisir dan mejanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

'Apa mama tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih menyenangkan dan penting selain memindahkan barang-barangku?' gerutunya kesal.

Ia menuruni tempat tidurnya, bermaksud keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia baru menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan kamarnya. Dimana lemari boneka yang selalu berada di dekat pintu masuk? Lalu dimana lemari bajunya? Berbagai pertanyaan itu mengusik pikirannya. Dan ia akhirnya menarik kesimpulan kalau mamanya lah yang merubah kamarnya.

"Tenang saja Elisa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Nona mungkin akan mengampuni kesalahan kita. Itu semua hanya kecelakaan dan kita harus menjelaskannya."

Tania mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Siapa orang yang ada di luar sana? Elisa? Siapa lagi itu? Nona? Apa mamanya baru saja mempekerjakan pembantu baru? Hal yang lebih mengejutkan,ia bisa mengerti semua yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Kurapika menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Bukankah orang itu berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris?

Gadis itu agak tidak percaya pada kenyataan manis ini. Pertama,ia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang asing tadi. Ini merupakan suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa. Kedua, kamarnya berubah menjadi rapi dan elegan. Ia memang tidak boleh meragukan mamanya dalam segala hal. Mamanya bahkan bisa menyiapkan kejutan ini dalam waktu semalam hanya untuknya. Ya! Benar sekali. Dia harus memberitahu semua orang terutama mamanya. Kini Kurpika bukan lagi _bule_ yang tak bisa Bahasa Inggris!

Baru saja Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Kurapika menatap orang itu dengan kebingungan. Wajah orang itu berbeda. Menurut apa yang telah ia pelajari, orang ini berasal dari ras Kaukazoid. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan mata indah dan bibir semerah cherry. Satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Kenapa orang secantik ini berpakaian seperti pelayan?

"Nona Ellen," kata gadis cantik itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kurapika kebingungan. Ellen? Siapa lagi itu? Ia pun lalu ikut membungkuk pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang nona lakukan?" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Hanya mengikuti..." ujarnya tersendat. Gadis yang ada di depannya menatapnya bingung lalu kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Hanya mengikuti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi. "

Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sepertinya dia memang orang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini. Bayangkan saja. Kemarin dia baru saja berharap agar bisa berbahasa Inggris. Sekarang semua ini terwujud. Bahkan kalimat-kalimatnya terlontar begitu saja tanpa perlu proses lama seperti biasanya. Keajaiban ternyata memang ada.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, nona. Tapi saya dan benar-benar memohon pengampunan dari nona, sebelum kami dihukum cambuk besok."

"Apa? Cambuk?" tanya Kurapika heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis ini.

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dan seorang gadis lain masuk, menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh gadis pertama tadi. Gadis pirang itu semakin kebingungan ketika gadis itu memasuki ruangan sambil menangis dan langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

"Saya mohon dengarkan penjelasan hamba sekali ini saja, nona. Elisa tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini. Biarkan dia bebas. Biar saya saja yang menanggung semua kesalahan ini."

"Tidak, ini masalah kita bersama. Karena keteledoran kita nona jadi berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya," seru gadis yang pertama.

Kurapika benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan permasalahan yang sedang dialami oleh kedua gadis ini. Namun hati kecilnya merasa iba saat melihat keduanya. Ia meraba saku piyamanya kemudian mendapati sapu tangan berwarna hijau lembut disana. Dengan segera ia mendekati gadis bernama Elisa itu, menundukkan badannya lalu memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian berdua katakan. Tapi apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Selama itu bisa membuat kalian tidak bersedih seperti ini, aku akan membantu kalian."

Keduanya tampak sangat terkejut. Mereka hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar. Semuanya menatap Kurapika dengan penuh haru, "Maafkan kami nona."

Kurapika tersenyum melihatnya, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sampaikan pada atasan kalian bahwa aku telah memaafkan kesalahan kalian."

"Terima kasih nona," ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. "Kalau begitu kami permisi nona Ellen."

Dengan terburu-buru Kurapika mencari cermin. Setelah akhirnya menemukan sebuah cermin kecil, ia segera melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya. Wajahnya benar-benar berubah. Merasa tak yakin, ia segera berlari ke arah jendela. Dari balik bingkai jendela itu ia dapat melihat taman yang sangat luas dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Ini bukan rumahnya! Ini bukan dirinya!

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumamnya tak percaya. "Aku bukan Kurapika Delcoure lagi."

-OoO-

A/n : Hai kawan, saya hadir kembali dengan cerita yang menyerempet fantasy(?) hahah sayangnya saya akan menekankan romancenya. Berikan kritik dan saran Anda dengan memberikan review. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teman saya yang mengedit fic ini dan teman saya lagi untuk memberi judulnya. Hahahha.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia berubah menjadi orang lain. / "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO-

Berulang kali Kurapika berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang dialaminya, namun hasilnya nihil. Otaknya sama sekali tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat selain permohonannya 'dikabulkan'. Gadis itu mulai percaya perkataan orang-orang mengenai kuasa lidah. Kurapika sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain meringkuk di atas ranjang empuk yang bukan miliknya ini.

Brak! Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan keras. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Ia melihat seorang nenek dengan surai keperakan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan melotot. Garis-garis penuaan di wajahnya tak mengurangi kecantikannya yang masih terlihat. Andai nenek itu masih berusia seperti dirinya, ia yakin nenek itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Nona Ellen, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" tanya nenek itu ketus. "Melewatkan kelas pagi Anda dan diam di kamar seperti orang bodoh? Itu bukan Anda yang biasanya."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia memang sadar bahwa ini bukan dirinya. Jadi haruskah ia berperan sebagai gadis bernama Ellen itu?

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti," lanjut nenek itu menghela napas. "Eliza akan membawa pakaian Anda. Sepertinya Anda memang butuh sedikit udara segar hari ini."

"Tunggu!" seru Kurapika. "Maaf,siapa namamu?"

Langkah nenek itu terhenti dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Anda benar-benar aneh nona Ellen."

Nenek itu keluar meninggalkan kamar bernuansa antik itu dan _mood _sang gadis langsung berubah jelek. 'Memangnya apa salahku? Namaku Kurapika. Bukan Ellen!' pikirnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bernama Eliza masuk ke kamarnya. Kurapika mengenali gadis itu sebagai gadis yang datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Eliza membawa pakaian yang terlihat aneh di tangannya.

"Namamu Eliza 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk sopan, "Benar nona."

"Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Kurapika lagi. " Hari apa ini? Dan dimana ini?"

"Hari ini hari Sabtu, nona Ellen." Eliza tersenyum. Sorot mata kebingungan terlihat jelas di matanya. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat menerima kebaikan Anda di hari ini."

Ia, Kurapika, masih saja bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sayang sekali satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya dan menerima kenyataan. Keahliannya untuk berbohong sepertinya sangat diperlukan sekarang. Ia harus tahu semuanya sebelum memerankan peran 'Ellen'.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sesungguhnya?" tanyanya. Ia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf nona. Karena saya lupa memberikan tanda lantai basah, Anda jadi terjatuh," ucap Eliza takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat nonanya.

Sepertinya Kurapika mulai bisa menebak permasalahan yang sedang terjadi. Ia berjalan mendekati Eliza dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. "Sudah jangan takut lagi. Aku bisa menjamin keamananmu mulai sekarang dengan satu syarat."

Eliza agak kaget saat mendengarnya. Namun ia juga merasa senang saat mendengar perkataan nonanya bahwa keamanannya akan terjamin. Dengan ragu ia bertanya, "Apa syarat yang harus saya penuhi, nona?

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ini," ujar Kurapika. "Karena kesalahanmu, aku kehilangan ingatanku."

Mata Eliza terbelalak. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari hukum cambuk. Gadis itu langsung tersungkur dihadapan Kurapika. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf,nona. Saya bersedia melakukan apapun,nona. Tapi dengan apa saya bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya, nona Ellen?"

Gadis itu terkejut melihat tingkah pelayannya. Apakah kebohongannya ini benar-benar berdampak pada hidup dan mati Eliza? Ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya. Ia harus bisa memerankan peran Ellen dengan baik. Untuk saat ini tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dirinya lakukan. Beruntung ia punya bakat berbohong yang berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Kau harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku," ujar Kurapika lagi tanpa basa-basi. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana diriku sebelum terjatuh di lantai yang licin itu."

Eliza berdehem sebelum mulai bercerita sementara Kurapika menyimak dengan baik sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Berdasarkan cerita Eliza, Ellen adalah sosok bangsawan anggun namun sedikit angkuh. Itulah sebabnya semua orang tampak segan padanya. Haruskah ia bersikap angkuh juga seperti Ellen yang sebenarnya? Tidak! Ia berjanji dalam hatinya agar ia menjadi sosok Ellen baru yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tapi untuk melakukan itu semua, ia tak akan bisa sendiri.

"Eliza, izinkan aku ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu baru kau menemaniku berkeliling."

Eliza tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk. Dengan langkah perlahan, gadis itu berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" cegah Kurapika. Eliza kembali masuk ke kamar nonanya dengan terburu-buru. "Tolong jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun. Aku percaya padamu, Eliza."

Senyum Kurapika mengembang melihat anggukan Eliza. Ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang baru saja dibawakan untuknya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat senang. Seperti inikah perasaan putri-putri kerajaan? Sekali lagi harapannya terwujud. Selama ini ia selalu membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang putri di suatu kerajaan. Kini ia diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan ini semua. Betapa indahnya hidupnya yang sementara ini.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat penampilannya sekarang. Baju berlengan panjang bermotif bunga dan dihiasi renda. Terlihat sangat buruk di matanya! Apalagi terdapat busa pada kedua pundaknya yang membuat penampilannya tampak kaku. Sialnya lagi, pakaian menyolok ini dipadukan dengan rok berbahan sutera yang panjang dan berwarna keemasan. Selera berpakaian Eliza benar-benar memprihatinkan, buruk sekali.

Kurapika menoleh kearah pintu ketika melihat pelayan lain masuk ke kamarnya. Kembali ia teringat akan tabiat buruk sang Ellen─Angkuh. Ia meninggikan lehernya dan menatap pelayannya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya sendiri tidak pantas. Hati nuraninya tak tahan melakukan ini semua. Ia kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"Permisi nona Ellen. Saya datang untuk me..."

"Ya, silakan. Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi," sela Kurapika cepat.

Gadis pelayan itu langsung mengambil sisir lalu mempersilakan Kurapika duduk di sebuah kursi di depan cermin dan mulai merapikan rambutnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengepang rambut Kurapika, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan bersalah menghantui gadis blaseran itu. Seperti inikah perlakuan yang diterima oleh para pelayan di kerajaan? Ia tidak tahan lagi. Sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengubah_ image_ Ellen.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan," puji Kurapika melihat hasil kerja pelayannya. Harus ia akui, kepangannya benar-benar rapi. Tidak kalah dengan salon profesional yang sering ia datangi.

"Terima kasih, nona."

Kurapika berdiri setelah rambutnya selesai dikepang. "Kau hebat. Sejak kapan kau mulai bekerja disini?"

"Saya sudah bekerja di sini sejak kecil. Orang tua saya telah bekerja di sini setelah perang berakhir," jawabnya.

Kening Kurapika mengerut. Perang? Ini semua mulai tak masuk akal.

"Kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu," tambahnya.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika seorang pelayan lain yang tidak Kurapika kenali memasuki kamar itu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Permisi nona Ellen. Margareth sudah menunggu Anda di bawah," kata pelayan itu.

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah pelayan itu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia meninggalkan kamar asingnya. Andai saja ia tidak sedang menjaga harga dirinya sebagai 'Ellen', ia pasti akan melompat kegirangan. Berada di dalam sebuah mansion yang megah adalah impiannya selama ini. Dan kini semua itu terwujud. Kurapika menuruni tangga yang besar dengan pegangan yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu yang telah dihaluskan. Ukiran-ukiran yang menghiasinya terlihat begitu mewah.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Kurapika disambut oleh dua orang pelayan yang telah membawa sepasang sepatu. Dengan senang hati ia menerima sepatu tumit tinggi itu lalu memakainya.

Para pelayan yang ada di sana memperhatikan tingkah laku Kurapika dengan kagum dan takjub. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang Ellen Adler mau mengenakan sepatu tumit tinggi itu sendiri tanpa dibantu. Biasanya Ellen akan meminta pelayan yang satunya untuk memakaikan sepatu itu pada kakinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kurapika kemudian berjalan meninggalkan para pelayan itu.

Dua orang pelayan yang membawakan sepatu itu hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat nonanya. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat perubahan tingkah laku Ellen. Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan pikiran yang sama. Mungkin Ellen Adler menderita gegar otak akibat terjatuh kemarin.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya riang meninggalkan tempat yang mirip aula besar itu. Apakah Ellen memang sekaya ini? Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia bisa melihat nenek yang datang ke kamarnya tadi, juga Eliza yang berdiri di sisi nenek itu sambil memegang payung yang terlihat aneh di matanya.

"Nona, jangan lupa membawa ini. Dengan begitu kami bisa lebih mudah menghubungi Anda," kata nenek itu kemudian memberikan payung berwarna hitam pada Kurapika.

Ia hanya mengamati payung itu dengan heran. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke langit. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Kurapika kembali menatap nenek itu. "Biarkan Eliza yang memegangnya. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ditemani Eliza hari ini."

Nenek itu mengernyit heran tapi membiarkan Eliza pergi bersama 'Ellen'.

"Siapa nenek itu?" tanya Kurapika pada Eliza yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya.

"Namanya Margareth. Dia adalah kepala pelayan di mansion ini. Usianya sudah lebih dari 60 tahun," jawab Eliza.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Eliza. Ia melihat Eliza sedang melilitkan sesuatu pada hidran yang ada di tengah taman itu. Ia mendekat dan memperhatikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Memasang radio ini," jawab Eliza tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kabel-kabel yang dililitkannya pada hidran tersebut. "Dengan begini Margareth tetap bisa menghubungi kita."

Tania mulai mengerti. Alat ini memiliki cara kerja yang mirip dengan ponsel. Hanya saja, 'ponsel' ini terlalu primitif. Bagaimana bisa kabel-kabel yang dililitkan pada hidran bisa membantunya berhubungan dengan jarak seperti ini? Pertanyaan Tania terjawab ketika pelayannya membuka payung hitam yang dibawanya tadi. Dia melihat lempengan-lempengan besi tipis mengelilingi bagian atas payung itu. Terdengar suara desiran halus dari sebuah kotak kecil yang dipegang oleh Eliza.

"Eliza, kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya ini tahun berapa?" tanya Kurapika sekali lagi. Ia tak peduli jika ia dianggap cerewet. Hanya saja ia memang harus tahu dan ia wajib untuk tahu.

Eliza menatap Kurapika dan tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang hari Sabtu, 29 September 1929."

"APA?!" teriak Kurapika kaget. Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "1929? Apa tidak salah?"

Kurapika harap Eliza hanya bercanda. Mungkin saja dia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ini semua hanya tipu muslihat mamanya, atau ia hanya sedang bermimpi, atau mungkin berbagai kemungkinan lainnya. Yang jelas lebih rasional dari semua yang sudah ia alami.

"Tidak nona Ellen. Ini memang Sabtu, 29 September 1929," ulang pelayannya lagi, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari jawabannya itu. "Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kami selalu sibuk setiap bulan September."

Terpukul. Kurapika merasa sangat kecewa. Biasanya permohonan-permohonannya selalu dikabulkan. Tapi kenapa kali ini permohonannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan? Gawat! Kini ia bukan hanya menjadi Ellen Adler. Tidak hanya jiwanya yang salah tubuh, tapi ia juga terjebak di masa lampau. Lebih tepatnya 83 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan neneknya pun belum lahir di masa ini. Kenapa ia bisa terlempar ke zaman ini? Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir. Jiwa dan raganya sepertinya menembus ruang, waktu, dimensi, dan apalah lagi yang sering diistilahkan orang-orang.

Ia memilih mencoba menggunakan 'ponsel' primitif itu. Setidaknya hidup seperti ini tak terlalu buruk. Apa salahnya menjadi seorang putri yang hidup di masa lalu? pikirnya. Dengan hati-hati, Kurapika memegang kotak kecil yang tadinya di pegang oleh Eliza.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Kurapika, mengamati kotak kecil itu.

Baru saja Eliza ingin mengajarkan cara memakai ponsel itu pada nonanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang dari kotak tersebut. Agak ragu, Kurapika mendekatkan bibirnya pada kotak itu dan membalas sapaan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Halo?"

"Eliza, bawa Ellen pulang sekarang. Nanti malam nona akan menghadiri sebuah acara penting."

Eliza menarik kembali kotak kecil itu dari tangan Kurapika dengan terburu-buru sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali. Seakan-akan orang di seberang sana bisa membunuhnya bila dia tak segera membalas pesan tersebut.

"Ba-baik, Margareth. Kami akan segera pulang."

Suara desiran-desiran halus dari kotak itu menghilang setelah payung hitamnya ditutup kembali. Ponsel zaman dulu memang merepotkan, pikir Kurapika.

"Maafkan saya nona Ellen. Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Saya bisa mengajak Anda berkeliling lain kali,"

Kurapika tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa. Hari ini aku sudah melihat benda yang cukup menarik," balasnya sambil tersenyum lalu membantu Eliza melepaskan lilitan kabel pada hidran.

Eliza tertunduk melihat tangan Kurapika, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya melepaskan lilitan kabel itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Senang rasanya nona tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan saya seperti ini."

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak pernah tersenyum?" canda Kurapika. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya yang tidak dapat hilang walaupun kini ia bukan lagi Kurapika Delcoure.

"Anda selalu tersenyum dalam segala hal. Suatu kebanggan tersendiri bila seorang pelayan dapat berbicara dengan Anda, nona Ellen," ucap Eliza. Ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah selesai melepaskan semua lilitan-lilitan kabel tadi. "Ayo pulang nona. Margareth bisa sangat marah kalau kita tidak segera pulang."

Kurapika merenungkan perkataan Rose tadi. Apakah berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan sebegitu istimewanya? Ia memilih untuk bertanya pada Eliza sebelum otaknya mulai memikirkan hal aneh mengenai para bangsawan. "Apa aku sebegitu angkuhnya sampai orang-orang segan padaku? Bahkan mereka berpikir bahwa berbicara padaku merupakan suatu kebanggaan."

Pelayan muda itu tercekat. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia berani bersumpah nona Ellen akan kembali murung dan mengurung diri di kamar seperti beberapa waktu belakangan ini sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Nona Ellen akhirnya mau berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tapi yang didapatnya malah kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan ingatannya.

"Anda sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Mungkin karena nona akan dijodohkan dengan bangsawan lain. Saya juga tak begitu yakin," Eliza memilih untuk jujur. Bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya nona Ellen tetap akan tahu, batinnya.

"Dijodohkan?" tanya Kurapika. "Apa kau pernah melihat lelaki itu? Apa dia tampan?"

Eliza tak menyangka nona Ellen yang dikenalnya selama ini bisa bersikap santai mendengar kata perjodohan. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu nonanya ini pasti akan berteriak histeris kalau mendengarnya.

"Anda baru akan menemuinya hari ini, nona. Kami semua juga belum pernah melihat pemuda itu."

Kurapika benar-benar merasa senang. Bukan hanya harapan-harapan kosongnya yang dapat diwujudkan. Kini harapannya tentang cinta sejati terwujudkan juga. Mungkin Ellen yang sebenarnya memang menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi dirinya? Ini seperti pertemuan dengan seorang pangeran yang hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Permohonannya sebelum meniup lilin benar-benar terkabul. Kini cinta sudah ada di depan matanya. Hidup ini terlalu mudah bagi seorang Kurapika.

Ruang makan yang luas itu berada di tingkat atas mansion. Menurut perkiraannya ruangan itu bisa menampung lebih dari 200 orang,tapi saat ini ruangan yang ekstra luas itu hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang kaum bangsawan dengan beberapa pelayan saja. Kurapika duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tentu saja saat ini ia harus didampingi Eliza. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membantunya sekarang selain dia?

Manik _hazel_nya mencoba menerka-nerka siapa pangeran yang akan menjadi tunangannya nanti dari sekian banyak pria di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya ia yakini sebagai ibunya, sementara seorang lelaki yang duduk di sisi meja lain adalah ayahnya. Matanya juga dapat melihat beberapa orang pemuda lain, tapi ia tak dapat menebak 'pangerannya' sama sekali. Bahkan Kurapika tidak tertarik pada satupun laki-laki yang ada di sana. Bukan karena mereka jelek, hanya saja mereka memang tak menarik minatnya. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa teman-temannya selalu berkata kalau ia masih bocah.

Eliza mendekat dan menuangkan minuman ke gelas 'Ellen'. "Wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingmu ini adalah ibumu," bisiknya.

Kurapika melirik 'ibunya' setelah Eliza pergi. Wanita itu tampak begitu berkelas. Ini menakjubkan. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menyadari keberuntungannya ini. Senyumnya menghilang saat 'ibunya' mendorong punggungnya.

"Duduklah dengan tegak, Ellen. Mereka menilaimu," bisik wanita itu.

Kurapika mengangguk mengerti lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Namun, sekali lagi 'ibunya' itu mendekat dan berbisik padanya.

"Ellen, jangan membantah!" ujar wanita itu ketus seraya mendorong punggungnya lagi.

Kurapika kali ini lebih menegakkan punggungnya kemudian membusungkan dadanya. Berharap ibunya akan puas dengan tindakannya.

"Bagus," ujar ibunya kembali tersenyum.

Punggungnya terasa pegal mempertahankan posisi itu sepanjang makan malam. Ia menunggu kesempatan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan ini. Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang menyukainya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum ramah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tania berinisiatif untuk mengikuti tindakan pemuda itu.

Ibunya mendekat sekali lagi dan berbisik, "Jangan tinggalkan ruangan ini dulu. Ini perintah."

Kurapika mengangguk. Ternyata ia salah. Dewi Fortuna sudah mulai meninggalkannya. Gadis itu terpaksa harus bertahan dalam posisi tidak mengenakkan ini selama beberapa waktu lagi. Dan waktu berjalan lambat karena rasa sakit yang rasanya meremukkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

Seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai ayahnya menjentikkan jarinya dan berkata, "Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Para pelayan yang ada di sana segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kurapika yakin mereka akan membahas sesuatu yang penting. Ia tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya pergi dari sini dan memulihkan keadaan punggungnya yang sepertinya nyaris patah.

Rasa pegal membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Kurapika bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat, tak lupa ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan. Untunglah tidak ada yang mencegahnya keluar.

"Mungkin Pariston harus ikut keluar bersama Ellen," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Anak zaman sekarang memang pemalu. Tidak seperti pada masa kita dulu."

"Benar. Sebaiknya mereka saling mengenal dulu," balas ibu Ellen ikuttersenyum.

Seorang pemuda bertuksedo hitam langsung berdiri, membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu disertai helaan napas lega. Dengan perlahan-lahan pemuda itu menutup pintu ruang makan. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, ia sedikit dikejutkan melihat seorang gadis manis sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Tidakkah kau merasa di dalam lebih baik?"

Kurapika menoleh, "Punggungku terasa pegal. Apa aku tidak boleh keluar sebentar? Oh ya, ini bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, "Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kau itu tunanganku."

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. Jadi inikah pangeran yang akan dijodohkan dengannya? Secara fisik, pemuda di hadapannya ini sempurna. Wajahnya tampan, penampilannya rapi dan lagi ia tampak sopan. Kenapa Ellen tak mau mengikuti perjodohan ini? Mungkin karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya, pikirnya.

"Oh," balas Kurapika acuh.

"Kau sudah lihat saudara-saudaraku yang lain? Terkadang mereka sangat merepotkan."

Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada pemuda itu, "Sudah."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Pariston." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Pariston Benedictus lengkapnya."

"Ellen," Kurapika menyambut tangan Pariston. "Ellen Adler."

Saat pemuda itu hendak berbicara lebih lanjut, Kurapika memutuskan pergi dari situ. "Maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk perbincangan singkat ini, tuan Benedictus."

Alis Pariston terangkat, "Oh, baiklah."

Suara langkah kaki Kurapika menggema di lorong itu, ia kemudian berbelok di ujung lorong. Ia tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda lain di sana. Sepertinya pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang keluar pertama kali dari ruang makan. Menurutnya pemuda itu juga salah satu dari keluarga tuan Benedictus. Mungkin dia termasuk saudara 'merepotkan' yang dikatakan oleh Pariston tadi.

Pemuda itu mengenakan tuksedo hitam, persis sama dengan yang digunakan Pariston. Tinggi pemuda itu juga tak jauh berbeda dengan saudaranya, tapi Pariston tetap lebih tinggi dari pemuda ini. Pemuda ini terlihat jauh lebih tenang, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, berbeda sekali dengan Pariston yang berambut pirang.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar ketika pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu membungkuk memberikan salam sambil tersenyum. "Selamat malam, nona."

"Selamat malam," sapa Kurapika membalas pemuda itu. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Kurapika lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sedang memperhatikan apa-apa," balas pemuda itu singkat.

Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lebih lama lagi dengan kegiatan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Sementara pemuda itu tak menoleh sama sekali. Kurapika sendiri tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu menyadari kepergiannya.

Begitu ia menuruni tangga, telinga Kurapika mendengar suara yang cukup keras.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" bentak seseorang.

Kurapika melangkah dengan lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding marmer yang besar.

"Ini perintah! Apa kau tak mengerti?!"

Kurapika melihat Eliza menunduk. Dia sama sekali tidak sanggup memandang Margareth yang sedang membentaknya. Kurapika terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Margareth menampar pipi Eliza hingga gadis itu terhempas ke lantai.

Pemandangan itu sungguh menyakitkan hatinya. Kenapa Eliza sama sekali tak melawan? Apa karena Margereth memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi jadi dia bisa seenaknya memperlakukan pelayan lainnya? Ini tidak adil. Ia harus menghentikan perbuatan Margareth.

Baru saja Kurapika hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghentikan hal itu, seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh, agak kaget. Ia merasa sangat kesal pada siapapun yang mencegahnya tadi.

Kurapika menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya berusaha mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Dia kepala pelayan di mansion ini. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya," balas pemuda itu.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangn pemuda yang menahannya. "Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menolong temanku!"

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Kurapika kemudian mendelik kesal pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kau harus sadar akan posisimu sendiri. Semua orang bisa saja berbuat jahat padamu."

Pemuda itu kembali mencengkran tangan Kurapika, menyeret gadis itu secara paksa.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke atas sebelum menolong temanku!" teriak Kurapika terus meronta. Sementara pemuda yang menarik tangannya sama sekali tak menghiraukan apapun yang gadis itu katakan.

Setelah beberapa saat mengacuhkan 'Ellen', pemuda itu berhenti lalu berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Teman katamu? Tidak ada kata teman di dunia yang kejam ini. Semua orang yang kau percayai bisa mengkhianatimu."

Kurapika melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu dengan sebuah hentakan yang kasar. "Jaga ucapanmu! Eliza tidak akan mengkhianatiku! Dia temanku."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Tawanya terdengar meremehkan dan Kurapika sama sekali tak menyukai tawa itu. "Astaga, naif sekali. Sekali-sekali kau harus keluar dari mansion ini dan menyaksikan sendiri kekejaman dunia."

Diam. Kurapika sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu. Menurutnya diam lebih baik daripada harus berdebat dengan pemuda gila ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menghakimi orang yang sama sekali tak dia kenali? Bangsawan sombong! Tidak punya hati nurani! Aristokrat brengsek!

"Aku tidak percaya kalau manusia itu tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Manusia itu dilahirkan untuk mandiri. Yang dapat kau percayai di dunia ini hanya dirimu sendiri dan Tuhan," sahut pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau bodoh. Bangsawan sombong sepertimu mana bisa mengerti indahnya persahabatan?" bantah Kurapika. "Yang ada di pikiran kalian cuma politik dan memperkaya diri sendiri. Ingin dihormati tanpa mau menghormati orang lain."

"Wajahmu cantik tapi lidahmu tajam."

"Dasar lelaki tak tahu diri! Itu risikomu sebagai bangsawan."

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menyusul pemuda itu. "Hei berhenti! Aku belum selesai!"

Pemuda itu berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Kurapika. "Selesaikan dengan cepat lalu kembalilah ke dalam. Aku tidak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan bocah payah sepertimu."

"APA?! Kau mengataiku payah?!" tanya Kurapika setengah berteriak.

"Dasar tidak sopan."

Pintu ruang makan tiba-tiba terbuka. Kurapika dan pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Mereka melihat Pariston keluar sambil tersenyum. Samar-samar terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam ruangan. Pariston menutup pintu ruang makan itu, dan suasana kembali sepi.

"Oh, Kuroro. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Kami baru saja akan menyantap hidangan penutup. Apa kau mau bergabung?" tanya Pariston pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping Kurapika.

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih kak. Sebaiknya kakak membawa Ellen. Dia terlalu malu untuk kembali kedalam."

Kurapika terkejut. Pemuda ini bisa tersenyum pada Pariston? Sikapnya benar-benar berubah. Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika teringat akan sikap Pak Leorio yang begitu benci padanya namun bisa berubah dengan seketika.

Pariston mengulurkan tangannya pada Ellen yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya berbincang-bincang. Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika serasa merinding melihat perubahan sikap Kuroro. Gadis itu mengikuti Pariston masuk ke dalam ruang makan lagi.

'Dasar hipokrit,' batin Kurapika sebelum Pariston mengajaknya bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Kurapika duduk di samping Pariston. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang mempersilakannya untuk duduk di sana.

"Lihat, mereka memang serasi," ujar wanita itu tersenyum setelah berpindah tempat duduk. "Mungkin kita memang harus segera menikahkan mereka secepatnya."

"Tidak, aku tak akan menikahkan Ellen kecilku sebelum dia menginjak usianya yang ke-17," ujar ayah Ellen dari sisi meja yang lain sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sebenarnya inilah salah satu situasi yang paling disukai Kurapika disetiap novel kerajaan yang ia baca. Menurutnya ini adalah bagian yang paling menarik dan paling romantis dari semuanya. Pernikahan seorang putri dan pangeran yang akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Menghabiskan sisa hidup berdua sambil berjalan-jalan di taman yang luas dan duduk di bawah sinar matahari untuk menikmati hari. Sayang sekali kali ini Kurapika tidak menyukai bagian ini. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya menentukan hari pernikahan dengan seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya terlebih dulu? Bukankah dia yang memiliki hak untuk menentukan dengan siapa ia akan menikah?

"Aku tidak bisa," ujarnya.

Kurapika melihat ibunya melotot ke arahnya, menatap dirinya dengan tajam seakan hendak membunuhnya bila ia tak segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa Ellen?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini sebagai ibu Pariston.

Kurapika berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedikit ia bumbui wajah manis Ellen dengan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia tunjukkan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa pernikahanku nanti."

"Anna, sepertinya perjodohan ini tidak memiliki kendala apapun," seru seorang lelaki pada ibu Pariston. "Kita tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Tawa keras kembali menggema di ruang itu. Kurapika mulai merasa resah. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Berbagai pemikiran berseliweran di benaknya. Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan itu seakan tak ada habisnya. Kurapika akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah keluarga Benedictus memutuskan untuk pulang. Kini ruangan itu terasa sepi. Yang ada hanya dia, ibu dan ayahnya.

Ibunya berjalan menghampirinya.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kurapika. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kaget.

"Jangan buat keluarga kita malu," kata ibunya ketus. "Menikahlah dengan Pariston Benedictus dan jangan membangkang!"

Telinga Kurapika dapat mendengar suara langkah ibunya menjauh meninggalkan ruangan. Ia masih tertunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Hidungnya kemudian dapat mencium bau darah yang ia yakini sebagai darahnya sendiri. Perlan-pelan Tania mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi sosok wajah Ellen dari pantulan kaca bening. Meski samar, tapi ia melihat manik _hazel_ milik Ellen berkaca-kaca. Tidak... Tidak akan ada lagi manik biru samudera bagi Kurapika. Kini ia adalah Ellen dan ia harus menerma hidup Ellen. Ia juga melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya, menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih.

Kurapika terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menerima sapu tangan itu. Namun otaknya masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini. Tamparan ini adalah tamparan pertama yang ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, dan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan memalukan... Walau yang melihat kejadian ini hanya ayahnya. Tapi lebih dari pada itu semua, ia merasa tidak punya harga diri lagi. Harga dirinya rasanya terlalu murah dan terlalu kecil di hadapan 'ibunya'. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di pipinya tidak terasa lagi. Rasa sakit itu sepertinya menjalar sampai membuat dadanya sangat sesak.

Ayahnya duduk di sampingnya, menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Jangan menangis Ellen. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Menikahlah dengan Pariston, dan kau pasti bisa mengobati keterpurukan ibumu. Semakin cepat kau menikah dengannya, semakin cepat kau bisa membantu kami."

Ia mulai mengerti semuanya. Perjodohan ini dilakukan semata-mata untuk keuntungan orang tuanya. Kurapika mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang dijodohkan karena politik. Situasinya kini tak jauh berbeda. Ia ingin merasakan cinta, bukan hal seperti ini. Kini ia mengerti, mengapa Ellen menolak perjodohan ini, mengapa Ellen berubah menjadi emosional, mengapa ia berusaha meninggalkan mansion ini sehari sebelum hari perjodohannya, dan ia mengerti sebenarnya Ellen juga ingin merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Pertanyaannya, apa takdir akan membawanya kepada kebahagiaan, di saat ia sendiri sudah ragu atas nasibnya sendiri?

TBC

-OoO—

A/n: Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf atas melimpah ruahnya OC di fic saya yang satu ini. Saya harap dimaklumi. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya pada pemilik asli Hunter x Hunter saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengertian Anda sekalian. Ok, saya juga meminta maaf atas kesalahan saat mengeja nama Eliza menjadi Elisa di chapter lalu. Baru saya sadari ternyata Elisa itu nama kakak kelas saya *plak* Di penghujung acara(?) barang kali ada sepatah dua kata review mungkin?

Bellissima-kirei : Ini sudah update dan karakter yang Anda pesan telah tiba(?)

Shina Kurta: Ini sudah berlanjut. Hehehe

Yuki Hiiro : Kuroronya akan lebih sering hadir di episode selanjutnya. Ditunggu ya.

Cute Little Hiiro : Ini saudaranya yuki hiiro ya? Hahaha. Ini sudah di update. Thx reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia berubah menjadi orang lain. / "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO-

Kurapika sudah merasa lebih tenang pagi itu. Pipinya sudah tak terasa sakit lagi, namun hatinya masih. Hidup Kurapika Delcoure memang sangat mudah dan menyenangkan. Tapi dalam sekejap semuanya berubah. Ia bukan Kurapika lagi, ia Ellen. Ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat kembali ke kamarnya kemarin. Ia masih terlalu syok. Kalau ibu kandung Ellen sendiri tega menampar anaknya, bagaimana dengan orang lain? pikir Kurapika. Hari ini adalah kali pertamanya ia merasakan susahnya menjadi seorang putri bangsawan. Kalau saja ia boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih lahir di tengah keluarga miskin tapi bahagia dibanding hidup berlimpah harta namun menderita seperti ini.

Ia menyendok gula, memasukkannya ke dalam cangkir tehnya. Aroma teh dan waffle sama sekali tak membuatnya tergoda untuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Perutnya masih terus terasa penuh sejak kemarin malam. Mengingat jadwalnya yang cukup padat hari ini, Kurapika menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Eliza beberapa kali datang untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, tapi ia tak tertarik untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelah perasaannya agak tenang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Selesai dengan sarapannya, Kurapika meninggalkan kamar, menuruni tangga-tangga mansion. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasa senang dan bangga bisa tinggal di dalam mansion ini. Namun semuanya terasa tak sama lagi sejak ibunya menamparnya. Hati kecilnya merindukan rumahnya, bukan mansion terkutuk ini.

"Anda ingin berjalan-jalan, nona Ellen?" tanya Margareth dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Kurapika mengangguk. "Ya, tolong panggilkan Eliza untuk menemaniku."

Margareth tampak sedikit ragu saat mendengarnya, "Anda tidak diizinkan keluar sampai tuan Benedictus menjemput Anda."

"Kalau begitu, aku ada di taman belakang saat mereka datang," sahutnya kecewa. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah keluar, melewati Margareth.

"Mungkin Anda akan membutuhkan ini."

Kurapika menoleh. Margareth memberikan sebuah topi yang pinggirnya cukup lebar berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan pita besar di belakangnya. Tangannya menerima topi itu lalu memakainya. "Terima kasih."

"Apa Anda membutuhkan ini juga?" tanya Margareth lagi seraya menunjukkan ponsel primitif yang pernah ia bawa pada hari lalu.

"Tidak usah Margareth. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, lagi pula kau tahu dimana kau harus mencariku," ujarnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tapi terima kasih untuk perhatianmu. Aku sangat menghargainya."

Kakinya akhirnya membawanya ke taman. Entah mengapa taman itu terlihat lebih indah dua hari yang lalu, tak seperti saat ini. Padahal ia selalu akan merasa gembira setiap melihat air mancur yang ada di taman itu. Sebenarnya sejak kecil ia memang akan merasa senang jika melihat air mancur. Tebersit suatu kerinduan di hatinya. Ia rindu rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Ia juga rindu ibunya yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya.

"_Kau lihat itu Kurapika? Itu namanya air mancur. Kalau kau sedang sedih, kau bisa melemparkan koin ke sana dan berdoa agar kesedihanmu bisa segera hilang._"

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya koin, ma?_"

"_Kau bisa terus memandangi air mancur itu sampai kau bersemangat lagi. Anak mama tidak boleh bersedih._"

Kurapika berusaha melupakan kejadian itu dari ingatannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih karena merindukan ibunya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. Cepat-cepat ia hapus air mata itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Anak mama tidak boleh bersedih," gumamnya.

"Ya, anak mama memang tidak boleh bersedih."

Sontak Kurapika menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di belakangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda itu tertawa hambar kemudian menjawab, "Untuk menjemput calon isteri kakakku.. Apa itu juga tidak boleh dilakukan oleh bangsawan sombong sepertiku?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengintipku," kata Kurapika. "Itu tidak pantas."

Kuroro memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni bocah cengeng yang kini sedang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berbalik kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kurapika. "Ayo pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kurapika. Yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh. "Apa kau punya koin?"

Kuroro mengernyit. Ia baru sekali ini bertemu dengan seorang putri yang berkelakuan aneh seperti ini. Namun ia tetap memberikan koin miliknya pada Kurapika. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senyum manisnya yang ceria. Walau agak heran, pemuda berambut hitam itu memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman sembari memerhatikan si gadis.

Kurapika membawa koin itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia melemparkan koin itu pada air mancur. Setelah yakin koin itu telah menyentuh dasar air mancur, ia memejamkan matanya dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa. Semoga kesedihannya bisa segera ia lupakan dan ia bisa kembali menjalani harinya sebagai Ellen Adler dengan bahagia.

Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, secara ajaib kesedihan itu seperti terangkat. Ia memang tak pernah meragukan mamanya dalam segala hal. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Kuroro. "Terima kasih koinnya, ayo pergi."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kurapika tidak henti-hentinya membayangkan kendaraan yang akan mereka gunakan. Mengingat ini zaman kuno, mereka pasti akan menaiki kereta kuda. Pikirannya lalu teralih pada jenis kuda yang akan digunakan, bagaimana kecepatan kereta kuda dan apapun yang terlintas di benaknya mengenai kereta kuda. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia tunggu seumur hidupnya, menaiki kereta kencana bersama seorang pangeran tampan. Sayang sekali saat ini ia harus menaiki kereta kencananya bersama adik sang pangeran.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa aku harus takut?"

Kuroro tertawa. Kali ini tawanya lebih terdengar seperti tawa mengejek. "Kupikir kau bocah penakut yang menangis karena tersesat di tamannya sendiri."

_Hazel_ Kurapika-yang sudah berganti warna, membulat tak percaya ketika Kuroro mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta besar berwarna hitam mengkilap yang ia yakini sebagai mobil. Kurapika hanya bisa mengurut dada melihat betapa menakutkan dan anehnya peralatan mewah di zaman ini. "Apa? Kenapa kita tidak naik kereta kuda?"

"Kau tak mungkin memakai kereta kuda untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh. Lagi pula kita 'kan punya mobil," jawab Kuroro santai. "Cepat naik. Dasar merepotkan."

Kurapika sedikit kesulitan menaiki mobil itu. Mobil itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki kereta kuda. Berkali-kali ia melompat masuk ke dalam kereta yang mirip mobil itu, sayang usahanya gagal. Kurapika hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat kesal.

"Pegang besi itu," perintah Kuroro. "Tentu saja kau akan merasa kesulitan kalau mencoba melompat masuk ke dalam mobil."

Setelah mengikuti instruksi dari Kuroro, ia akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Kuroro ikut masuk setelahnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Kurapika dapat merasakan mobil itu melaju dengan pelan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia merasa kecepatan mobil itu tak bertambah sedikitpun.

"Kuroro, apa kita bisa tiba sebelum sore dengan kecepatan seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Kuroro tertawa keras. Untunglah saat itu hanya ada Kurapika yang melihat tingkah bodohnya. Kurapika sudah sering menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Dia tidak sedang berusaha untuk melucu. Jadi kenapa pemuda di sampingnya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena pertanyaanya?

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Kuroro setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Ini sudah kecepatan penuh."

"Hah?" Kurapika terbelalak. Apa Kuroro tidak bercanda? Bahkan kecepatan lari kuda pasti melebihi kecepatan mobil ini. Kenapa mereka tidak naik kereta kuda saja? Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Zaman ini benar-benar masih kuno, pikirnya.

Dari balik kaca jendela, ia melihat rumah-rumah penduduk berjejer dengan rapi. Rumah-rumah berukuran sedang yang bergaya klasik, dengan berbagai bunga menghiasi halamannya. Beberapa anak lelaki terlihat bermain bersama anak anjing dengan riang. Tak lama berselang, ia melihat bocah lelaki lain sedang berjalan-jalan dengan dua ekor anjing bersamanya. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak henti-hentinya mendapati anak-anak lelaki bermain dengan anjing mereka.

"Apa semua orang yang ada di kota ini memelihara anjing?" tanya Kurapika sambil terus memperhatikan jalan di luar. Belum juga Kuroro menjawab pertanyaannya, ia melihat anak lain sedang bermain dengan anak-anak anjingnya.

"Tidak semua," jawab Kuroro. "Entah sejak kapan ini bermula. Semua anak lelaki di kota memiliki anjing. Dan sepertinya mereka memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri bila memilikinya."

"Jadi kau juga memilikinya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroro menjawabnya singkat, "Punya, tapi bukan milikku."

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kurapika bukan tipe orang yang suka akan keheningan seperti ini. Ia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik, "Kau sangat menghormati kakakmu Pariston. Bukankah begitu?"

Kuroro tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Begitu ia merasa telah menemukan jawaban yang tepat, ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku menghormatinya. Bahkan lebih dari ayahku sendiri."

Kurapia kembali terdiam. Entah mengapa sulit sekali rasanya menemukan topik pembicaraan bersama pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya ini. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berisik dan terasa mengganggu. Ternyata mobil di masa depan sudah jauh dari sempurna bila berada di zaman ini. Suara mesin mobil itu mendominasi hingga mobil berhenti di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Kuroro segera turun menghampiri supir yang mulai tampak kebingungan.

Kurapika menghela napas dengan sebal. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kereta besi rongsokan ini. Tidak hanya modelnya yang buruk, tapi juga mesinnya. Gadis itu memilih untuk turun dan memeriksa keadaan mesin mobil. Untunglah ia dibekali dengan kemampuan untuk memperbaiki mobil yang mogok. Sekali lagi ia memuji mamanya yang dengan begitu sabar mengajarinya berbagai macam hal termasuk dalam hal otomotif seperti ini.

"_Sebagai bekalmu di kemudian hari apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga_," kenang Kurapika.

"Kau bisa apa?" tanya Kuroro ketika Kurapika turun dan ikut memperhatikan mesin mobil.

Matanya terus memperhatikan mesin mobil dengan seksama. Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Dalam 83 tahun mesin mobil telah berubah dengan drastis. Ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali suku cadang yang terakit pada mobil itu. "Coba periksa power listriknya."

Kuroro dan supir itu menoleh dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takjub. "Sudah kami periksa. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Kurapika terdiam, mencoba mengingat cara lain. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan mesin tua itu sekali lagi dengan seksama.

Kuroromerasa sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Mau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang perempuan. "Pergilah. Biar kami yang memperbaiki mobil ini. Gadis kecil sepertimu tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini."

Kurapika merasa agak tersinggung karena diremehkan. Apa ini yang dinamakan diskriminasi? Kalau memang begitu, ia sama sekali tak terima. Jika ia bisa membuat mesin tua ini hidup kembali, mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan merendahkan dirinya karena ia perempuan. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat cara lain yang pernah di ajarkan ibunya. "Coba pastikan percikan apinya."

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi mobil itu lalu kembali naik ke atasnya. Dari sana ia melihat Kuroro bersama sang supir berusaha memperbaiki mobil itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, mesin mobil akhirnya bisa di menyala lagi. Kurapika menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia terpaksa bermalam di tengah hutan sunyi.

Kuroro kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, melirik Kurapika sekilas, "Terima kasih. "

Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah Kurapika. Ia merasa sangat puas melihat pemuda itu harus menundukkan kepala melihat kehebatannya. Ia berharap

Kuroro bisa mengerti kalau perempuan bukan makluk lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Sebagai buktinya, ia yang 'berhasil' membuat mesin rongsokan ini menyala. Di tengah pikirannya yang membanggakan diri sendiri, mobil kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

Sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya, Kurapika menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat deretan pepohonan tertata rapi. Memberikan suasana sejuk dan tampak hijau. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana kota yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Mungkin saja semua pohon-pohon ini akan ditebang untuk keegoisan individu tertentu di masa depan, pikirnya yang sangat menyayangkan hal itu. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela, merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajahnya. Udaranya terasa segar dan ia sangat menikmati semua ini.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanya Kuroro memecah keheningan.

Kurapika memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura bodoh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui cara memperbaiki mobil ini?" ulang Kuroro dengan suara sedikit serak.

Senyum Kurapika mengembang. Saat inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak tadi. "Diajari oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Hanya saja dia belum ada saat ini."

"Kau benar-benar aneh," ujar Kuroro sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroro, beberapa saat kemudian mobil mereka memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Pada awalnya Kurapika berpikir bahwa mansion tempatnya tinggal sudah sangat besar untuk ukuran bangsawan. Namun di atas langit tetap masih ada langit. Ternyata mansion milik keluarga Benedictus jauh lebih besar. Pantas saja kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Pariston.

Kuroro mempersilakan Kurapika untuk turun dan memasuki ruang duduk. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh memakan waktu yang cukup lama, belum termasuk waktu yang terbuang karena mobil mereka mogok di tengah jalan. Kurapika mulai merasa lapar. Untung saja mereka sampai tepat pada jam makan siang. Ia melihat Kuroro keluar meninggalkan ruangan, yang membuat ia benar-benar sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia hanya mendengar suara-suara piring dan peralatan makan lain berdentingan. Hidungnya mencium aroma masakan yang membuatnya semakin lapar.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Ellen."

Kurapika menoleh, melihat Pariston memasuki ruangan dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuknya selain membalas senyuman itu.

Pariston duduk di samping Kurapika. "Kita akan pulang sebelum sore."

"Apa?" Kurapika sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Pariston. "Memangnya kita akan pergi?"

"Apa Kuroro belum memberitahumu?" Pariston balik bertanya. "Aku akan membawamu makan siang di luar hari ini."

Kurapika hampir saja mengumpat kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Pariston. Ia belum tentu bisa bertahan kalau pemuda itu menunda makan siangnya lagi. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang dan memberi tahu seluruh dunia kalau ia sangat lapar sekarang. Tapi tindakan itu tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Ellen Adler.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau berkeliling mansion ini dulu?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kita bisa melakukan itu nanti. Sekarang kita harus makan. Kau pasti juga sudah sangat lapar."

Pariston sedikit terperanjat mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Sepertinya dia memang gadis yang baik. Tak salah bila orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan gadis ini. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengajak Kurapika pergi. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu segera mengikuti Pariston.

Kurapika mendesah lega ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil bersuara aneh itu. Ini artinya sebentar lagi ia bisa makan dan penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. Gadis itu semakin senang ketika mobil mulai melaju pelan. Matanya mulai menampakkan kilatan-kilatan pengharapan yang berlebihan.

"Ibu dan ayahmu yang akan menjemputmu malam ini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kurapika tidak merespon sama sekali. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya makan dan mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Konsentrasinya tertuju pada satu titik dan sepertinya sudah tak dapat diganggu. Kembali ia teringat akan kenakalannya di sekolah, keluyuran ke kantin menjadi salah satu tabiat buruknya yang sulit dihilangkan.

Awalnya ia masih memikirkan makanan dan perutnya yang kelaparan, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai berandai-andai. Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya kembali pada masanya yang sebenarnya dan bisa fasih berbahasa Inggris, mungkin saja Pak Leorio akan mengizinkannya untuk makan di kelas. Dengan begitu ia jadi tak perlu lagi menahan lapar sampai jam pelajaran selesai. Ia juga tidak perlu repot mencari alasan agar guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu mau mengizinkannya keluar dan pergi ke kantin. Pemikiran-pemikiran lain mulai hingap di benaknya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengacuhkan Pariston. Berulang kali Pariston memanggil namanya, namun ia tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Ellen," panggil pemuda itu lagi, kini mengguncang pelan pundak Kurapika.

Kurapika akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu terpaksa harus menahan tawanya melihat tatapan mata Kurapika yang masih menerawang. "Kita sudah sampai."

Kurapika mengangguk dan segera memasuki restoran itu bersama Pariston. Restoran itu lebih terlihat seperti bar di matanya. Ataukah mungkin restoran di zaman ini memang tampak seperti ini? Ia juga tidak begitu yakin. Satu hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah makanan yang bisa membuatnya berhenti merasa lapar.

"Kudengar _steak_ di sini enak," kata Pariston.

Kurapika tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku tidak pemilih soal makanan."

Pelayan datang beberapa saat kemudian. Pariston menyebutkan pesanan mereka berdua dan pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian restoran itu. Perabotannya terbuat dari kayu, temboknya berwarna merah kecoklatan dan terdapat lilin kecil di semua meja. Di tengah restoran terdapat sebuah alat berwarna hitam yang tampak sangat asing di matanya. Bentuknya cukup besar dan pastinya menjadi pusat perhatian bila seseorang memasuki restoran ini. Tinggi alat itu sekitar dua meter dan lebarnya lima meter. Kurapika menatap alat itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya Pariston heran lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kurapika.

Kurapika berdehem kemudian kembali tersenyum menatap Pariston. "Tidak apa-apa aku hanya penasaran dengan alat hitam besar yang ada di sana."

Pariston tertawa lepas. Akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau tertarik pada sebuah tungku?"

Kurapika membulatkan matanya. Ternyata alat yang sangat besar itu adalah tungku. Gadis itu ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana cara kerja alat itu?"

"Tentu saja dengan membakar kayu setiap harinya agar tungku itu bisa panas dan dapat berfungsi dengan baik," jawab Pariston. "Biasanya orang-orang akan menggunakan kayu Mahoni. Karena kalau dibakar, baunya harum."

Kurapika memperhatikan penjelasan Pariston dengan seksama. Ternyata benda-benda zaman ini menarik walaupun pemakaiannya merepotkan. Gadis itu menatap manik _emerald_ Pariston. "Kau hebat," ujarnya takjub.

Tak lama setelahnya, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Bau daging_ steak_ itu mengundang siapapun yang mencium aromanya untuk segera mencicipinya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum si pemuda kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

Kurapika mengambil pisau dan garpu dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Pariston.

"Kau diam sejak tadi. Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

"Oh," sahutnya singkat. Ia memasukkan potongan _steak_ itu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Kurapika menghabiskan _steak_nya dengan cepat. Rasa lapar mengalahkan keinginannya untuk menjaga _image _sebagai bangsawan. Ternyata di luar dugaannya, makanan zaman dulu tidak buruk juga. Ia lalu meneguk minumannya dengan cepat.

Musik berhenti mengalun. Suasana di restoran itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Kurapika yakin suasana seperti ini tak akan bertahan lama. Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan, bunyi radio terdengar di seluruh restoran itu. Ia kembali menoleh,mencari ke sudut-sudut restoran namun tak mendapati satupun TV di sana.

'Mungkin TV masih barang langka di zaman ini,' batinnya.

Mereka mendengar sebuah pembacaan cerita dari radio tersebut. Seorang gadis penyiar membacakan cerita itu dengan suara yang lembut, "_Hari itu aku bermimpi. Aku bermimpi menjadi seorang manusia yang bebas dan bahagia. Tapi semua itu hanya ada dalam khayalku. Kenyataan mematahkan semangatku. Hidup seperti ini tidak ada bedanya dengan mati. Andai saja dia tidak muncul, sejak lama kutinggalkan dunia ini_."

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Pariston setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

Kurapika mengangguk. Setelah merasa kenyang tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bosan berada di restoran ini. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Pariston dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Benedictus.

Sesampainya di mansion keluarga Benedictus, ia langsung di sambut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang duduk bersama sambil minum teh.

"Bagaimana makan siang kalian?" tanya Anne sambil menyendokkan gula lalu memasukkannya ke dalam cangkir tehnya.

Pariston ikut duduk di samping ibunya dan menjawab, "Tidak buruk."

Kurapika menatap jam besar yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Ia berharap bisa segera pulang. Lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa bosan. Matanya menatap cangkir teh yang sudah kosong, melamun.

Pariston melirik Kurapika sekilas. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa gadis itu mulai bosan. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengajak gadis itu berjalan-jalan. Lagi pula ia juga sempat berjanji untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan tadi. Pariston berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mengajak Ellen.

Kurapika merasa lega setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia jadi tidak perlu membuat punggungnya pegal lagi. Menjadi bangsawan tidaklah semudah yang ia kira. Duduk saja sudah membuatnya cukup menderita.

"Kudengar kau bisa bermain piano," kata Pariston memecah keheningan. Langkahnnya terhenti kemudian menunjuk keluar jendela. "Kau lihat di sana? Kami punya piano di ruangan paling ujung. Aku mau melihat kau bermain piano."

Napas gadis itu tercekat. Pariston dengan seenaknya meminta dia memainkan piano, sementara ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memainkan piano sama sekali. Dalam hati ia memohon petolongan Dewi Fortuna untuk menyelamatkannya. Andai kata ia memang tidak bisa memainkan piano itu, ia berharap piano itu rusak dengan tiba-tiba atau terjadi hal lain yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Yang jelas dia tidak jadi memainkan piano itu. Minimal, ia berharap bakat Ellen bisa menurun padanya.

Waktu terasa terhenti ketika ia duduk di balik piano besar itu. Sudah terlambat bila ia berkata pada Pariston kalau dia sebenarnya tidak tahu bermain piano. "Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano ini dengan baik. Mungkin tak seperti harapanmu, tapi aku akan berusaha," ujarnya sebelum menekan salah satu tuts piano tersebut.

Ketika ia mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya pada tuts piano, keajaiban terjadi. Jemarinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi piawai dalam memainkan piano. Ia merasa sangat lega mengetahui bahwa Ellen telah 'menolongnya' kali ini. Kurapika juga mulai menikmati lantunan-lantunan suara dari piano itu.

"Kuroro biasanya akan memainkan piano ini beberapa kali dalam seminggu," kata Pariston di tengah-tengah permainan piano Kurapika. "Aku tak pernah bisa mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku harap suatu saat nanti dia mau mempercayaiku sebagai kakaknya."

Kurapika menghentikan permainan pianonya kemudian berbalik untuk memandang Pariston lebih jelas. "Kupikir kalian sangat dekat. Dia sangat menghormatimu."

Pariston baru saja akan merespon perkataan Kurapika kalau saja Anne tidak masuk dan mengacaukan suasana. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang melihat anaknya tampak begitu akrab dengan calon tunangannya. "Senang bisa melihat kalian dekat seperti ini, sayang sekali Ellen harus segera pulang. Orang tuanya sudah menunggu di depan."

_Hazel_ Kurapika bertemu _emerald _Pariston sebelum ia membungkuk hormat, pamit. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ikut pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis itu sedikit terusik bila menatap wajah ibunya. Kembali ia teringat saat ibunya menampar wajahnya. Ia belum bisa memulai pembicaraan apapun sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum pada ibunya.

Ibunya membalas senyumannya. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Ellen. Ibu bangga padamu."

Kurapika terpesona melihat senyum itu. Kali ini ia berani bersumpah kalau Ellen bukan anak tiri dari wanita itu. Sebelumnya ia sempat berpikir kalau Ellen bukan anak kandung ibunya. Tapi setelah ia melihat senyum itu, ia menjadi yakin. Mungkin tamparan itu hanya wujud kekesalan karena sebelumnya Ellen menolak perjodohan ini, pikir Kurapika.

-OoO—

Kurapika kembali merenung. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Gadis itu mulai merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Pariston. Tapi ini berbeda seperti yang dideskripsikan di semua novel yang pernah ia baca. Bukankah cinta itu begitu kompleks? Kenapa cintanya terasa dengan mudah seperti ini? Sama sekali tidak ada yang membuatnya terkesan.

Tubuhnya agak gemetar saat merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyapa kulitnya. Ia teringat kalau ia lupa memakai mantel hangat. Sambil menatap air mancur dari kejauhan, ia kembali teringat ibunya sendiri. Ia merindukan suasana rumahnya. Meskipun terkadang ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh neneknya (Karena neneknya bebicara dengan bahasa Inggris), namun ia bisa mengetahui dan menyadari kalau neneknya sangat menyayanginya.

Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menggantungkan mantel hangat pada pundaknya. Sontak, Kurapika berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memberikan mantel itu padanya. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di belakangnya. "Terima kasih."

Kuroro melirik Kurapika sekilas.

"Sama-sama." Pemuda itu lalu ikut duduk di samping Kurapika. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau ada di rumahku? Seharusnya kau tidak di rumah orang lain selarut ini."

"Bahkan orang tuamu pun tidak keberatan kalau aku menginap di sini," balas Kuroro tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa mati kedinginan."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Menginap?" tanyanya seakan tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh bangsawan angkuh berambut hitam itu.

Kuroro tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya pada saku celananya. Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu meraba sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum senang ketika ia telah menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Pakai ini," kata pemuda itu pada Kurapika seraya menunjukkan sebuah koin kecil.

Tangannya terulur untuk menerima koin tersebut. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan koin ini?"

"Bukankah kau mau melemparnya di air mancur kemudian menangis berjam-jam di sana?"

Kurapika membantah pernyataan itu dengan cepat, "Aku tidak melemparnya untuk menangis! Aku melemparnya untuk berdoa."

Kuroro tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu kau harus cepat berdoa, setelah itu kita bisa segera pergi dari sini."

Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi tetap mendekati air mancur itu. Dengan segera ia melempar koin pemberian Kuroro, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berdoa. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa dalam hati.

'Aku harap aku bisa kembali ke masaku. Aku berharap bisa melihat ibu kembali. Aku rindu masakan nenekku, aku rindu kamarku, aku rindu semuanya. Aku juga rindu mendengar omelan Pak Leorio. Bukakan jalan untukku agar aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke masaku sendiri,' pintanya.

Setelah selesai mengutarakan permohonannya, ia membuka matanya. Sekali lagi ia tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Ia yakin kalau orang itu adalah Kuroro. Siapa lagi yang ada di sana selain dia?

Kurapika terpaksa harus menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Kuroro yang panjang. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, kemudian bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia baru saja akan protes, tapi ia terpaksa menundanya karena pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berisik. Ada seseorang di sana," bisik Kuroro.

Kurrapika mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Untuk beberapa detik manik _hazel_ Kurapika tak melihat hal apapun yang terasa aneh. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara orang yang berbicara. Ia melihat cahaya dari ujung jalan. Cahaya itu berasal dari lentera seseorang yang sedang berjalan di taman itu. Ia masih berusaha menerka siapa orang yang berjalan-jalan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Nona Ellen harus segera menikah dengan tuan Benedictus. Itu harus!" sahut seseorang yang memegang lentera, seorang yang berjalan di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka memang serasi. Tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini," kata orang disebelahnya.

Kurapika bisa mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas dan ia mengenali suara itu. Suara itu adalah suara Eliza dan Margareth. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kedua orang itu di tengah malam seperti ini? Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit.

Kuroro segera menarik Kurapika. "Jangan bergerak sedikit pun!"

Margareth menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Cahaya dari lentara yang ia pegang hanya menghasilkan penerangan yang temaram. "Siapa di sana?!" teriak Margerth.

Eliza menepuk pundak Margareth, "Cuma suara angin. Ayo kita kembali."

Margerth menepis tangan Eliza kasar lalu membentak gadis itu, "Aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu!"

Kurapika menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Ia takut Margareth menemukannya di sini. Ia melirik ke sampingnya namun tak menemukan Kuroro di mana pun. "Kuroro," lirihnya ketakutan.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Kuroro tak seburuk yang ia kira. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia hanyalah seorang pemuda tidak bertanggung jawab dan bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mulai merutuki Kuroro dalam hati.

"Maaf membuat kalian terkejut."

Kurapika kembali mengintip dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu yakin kalau ia mendengar suara Kuroro. Ia melihat Kuroro sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Margareth juga Eliza. Sejak kapan Kuroro pergi dan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ia melihat Margareth dan Eliza membungkukkan badan ketika Kuroro menyapa mereka.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu kalau itu Anda," ujar Margareth sopan. "Sebaiknya Anda segera kembali beristirahat."

Setelah merasa yakin Margareth dan Eliza sudah meninggalkan taman itu, Kuroro kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya bersama Kurapika. Pemuda itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa kaku karena dinginnya udara.

"Ayo keluar. Mereka sudah pergi. Kau aman sekarang."

Kurapika menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu. Ia melihat Kuroro tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya gusar.

Kuroro memberi isyarat agar Kurapika memelankan suaranya. "Kau bisa kembali sekarang. Lagi pula kau sudah selesai menangis di depan air mancur 'kan?"

Begitu Kurapika mendengar tawa Kuroro meledak, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pemuda itu. Ia menatapnya tajam, mengamati iris hitam milik Kuroro.

"Kau berbeda," gumamnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kuroro di belakangnya.

Kuroro mengikuti langkah Kurapika dengan cepat, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis itu. "Berbeda dengan orang lain? Tentu saja, aku orang paling unik yang ada di muka bumi ini."

"Bukan itu," sahutnya lagi. "Warna matamu hitam pekat. Berbeda dengan warna mata Pariston."

Kuroro terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa hambar. Pemuda itu mengantar Kurapika sampai ke depan kamarnya. "Selamat malam, Ellen Adler."

Malam itu mata Kurapika tak terasa berat sama sekali. Ia memikirkan percakapan antara Mergareth dan Eliza beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenapa ia harus menikah dengan Pariston? Apa ada alasan lain selain karena faktor ekonomi?

Kurapika secara tak sengaja melihat mantel yang ia pakai tadi. Ia baru ingat kalau mantel itu bukan miliknya. 'Mungkin milik Kuroro,' pikirnya.

Ia mencoba menutup matanya dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

TBC

-OoO—

A/n: PERHATIAN. Kini saatnya saya membuka aib(?) tapi pertama-tama maafkan saya atas kecerobohan mengenai nama TANIA di fic sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar luput dari mata sy yang belo *plak*. Sesungguhnya ini adalah novel yang saya buat yang saya pikir belum bisa saya kirim untuk diterbitkan sehingga saya mengubahnya menjadi fic. Maafkan bila membuat kalian kecewa, tapi aku masih sayang kalian kawan-kawan. Sekali lagi maaf... Kalau saya tidak dimaafkan, nanti saya semakin galau(?) jadi, tania itu adalah kurapika. Bukan Ellen. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya_**.**_

Saya juga ingin memberitahukan bahwa payung 'HP', tungku raksasa, dan mobil lawas itu bisa di search di google. Awalx ini mau saya buat menyerempet history sedikit. Oh, sekedari informasi, dulu anak-anak lelaki yang memelihara anjing dianggap hebat dan prestisenya wooow kalau punya lebih dari satu ekor anak anjing. Eehehehe.

_**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.**_

Bellissima-kirei : ini sudah update, mohon baca A/nnya juga ya. Dan maaf atas kelalaian saya yang imut-imut ini *nggeek*

Yuki Hiiho : Mohon baca A/nnya juga ya, dan maaf atas kelalaian saya. Selain itu saya juga ingin menyampaikan banyak-banyak maaf atas kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat . Mungkin itu karena saya hanya membaca nama belakang yang sama. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung ataupun menyenggol hal-hal yang tidak berkenan di hati. Mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.

Shina kurta : ini sudah update. Mohon baca A/nnya juga yang, dan saya meminta maaf atas kelalaian saya.

Rerina Kokuzoya : Maaf sebelumnya karena kelalaian saya telah membuat Anda dan mungkin sebagian pembaca bingung. Pertanyaannya sudah saya balas di a/n. Sekali lagi, maaf atas kelalaian saya. Bila Anda berkenan, mungkin Anda bisa terus membaca fic ini. Terima kasih atas masukannya yang sangat berarti bagi saya.


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia berubah menjadi orang lain. / "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO-

Edgar Benedictus terus memandangi kedua putranya yang sedang bermain. Salah seorang dari anaknya tampak begitu egois dengan merebut semua mainan yang mereka mainkan bersama, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia memanggil Pariston yang masih berusia dua belas tahun untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dengan segera anak lelaki itu mendekat pada ayahnya. Edgar mengelus puncak kepala anak lelaki pertamanya dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau anak yang baik," ujarnya sambil memandang Pariston. "Kau harus bisa menjadi contoh bagi adikmu."

Anaknya tersenyum. Edgar kemudian membiarkan putranyanya untuk kembali bermain bersama adiknya. Ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada kemudian kembali bersandar pada kursinya yang empuk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya. Ketika ia menoleh ia melihat istrinya, Anne sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Edgar membalas senyuman itu. Anne kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping suaminya.

"Pelayan sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanmu. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Anne sambil menatap lurus ke arah kedua putranya.

"Mungkin sekarang," jawab Edgar. Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian memanggil kedua putranya. "Ayah akan pergi sekarang. Jangan bertengkar. Ayah akan membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semuanaya."

Edgar mengecup puncak kepala kedua anaknya kemudian memeluk istrinya sebelum pergi. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah ketika melihat senyuman Anne. Mungkin kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan adalah menikahi gadis itu. Sebaik apapun Anne padanya, Edgar tidak pernah mencintai gadis itu sedikitpun.

Sepanjang jalan ia berpikir bahwa menikahi Anne mungkin pilihan paling buruk yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia sadar ia sama sekali tidak mencintai istrinya. Kembali ingatan mengenai pernikahan politik mengggangunya hingga tanpa ia sadari ia akhirnya telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Edgar memberikan sejumlah uang pada supirnya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang terdapat di puncak bukit. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun berlari mendekat kepadanya. Anak lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayah," kata anak itu dengan bahagia. "Akhirnya ayah kembali."

Edgar membalas pelukan anak itu kemudian menggendongnya. Anak itu mengambil topi yang di pakai oleh Edgar kemudian memakainya. "Di mana ibumu?"

"Ibu pergi bersama bibi. Kata bibi aku anak yang baik," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum senang.

Edgar menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia mengeluarkan barang tersebut dan langsung memberikannya pada anak itu. "Ini untukmu. Kau suka?"

Anak itu menerima yoyo kayu yang dibawakan oleh ayahnya dengan riang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, anak itu segera berlari-larian sambil membawa yoyo itu. Sadar bahwa ayahnya tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya, anak itu berhenti menoleh dan memandang ayahnya.

Edgar mendekati anak itu kemudian mengambil yoyo kayu itu dari anaknya. "Kau harus memainkannya seperti ini," kata Edgar seraya menunjukkan cara memainkan yoyo itu.

Anak itu tampak takjub melihat ayahnya memainkan yoyo. Ia bertepuk tangan setelah ayahnya menyelesaikan permainan yoyonya. Ia menerima yoyo itu kembali, dan langsung mencoba untuk memainkannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, namun ia tetap saja gagal memainkan mainan itu. Berkali-kali pula ia harus menggulung tali yoyonya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Mata Edgar menyusuri langit-langit rumah kecil tersebut. Rumah ini sudah tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Dinding gubuk itu retak-retak dan terlalu sempit untuk di kategorikan sebagai rumah. Di dalam rumah itu hanya terdapat sebuah kamar, dapur kecil dan ruang tamu. Meskipun sebenarnya rumah ini cukup untuk dihuni oleh dua orang, Edgar tidak setuju kalau orang yang sangat ia cintai harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Ia berjalan untuk membuka jendela. Terdengar suara berdecit yang cukup keras ketika Edgar mendorong jendela. Matanya segera menyusuri kerangka jendela tua itu dengan seksama. Seperti dugaannya, engsel jendelanya sudah berkarat. Setelah berhasil membuka jendela itu dengan lebar, Edgar memasang besi penahan dan memandang lurus keluar. Ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat anaknya masih berusaha untuk memainkan yoyo pemberiannya.

"Apa kau merasa kesulitan?" tanya Edgar sambil berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Sedikit, tapi aku harus berusaha memainkan mainan ini, ayah," balas anak itu. "Mungkin ibu akan segera kembali."

"Oh," gumam Edgar singkat.

Edgar berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar kecil yang tampak rapi meskipun keadaannya sudah benar-benar memprihatinkan. Ia menghela napas panjang menyadari betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya dia meninggalkan anak dan istrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini di saat ia bisa hidup jauh lebih baik. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang tua. Tangannya meraih sebuah pigura kayu kemudian memandangi foto di dalamnya. Edgar duduk di ranjang tua itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada foto tersebut. Terdengar suara berdecit saat ia duduk di ranjang tersebut.

"Ibu pulang."

Mendengar suara itu, Edgar menyimpan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya semula kemudian mengambil langkah cepat untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Begitu ia keluar dari kamar, ia melihat orang itu. Melihatnya secara langsung jauh lebih baik dari pada melihat fotonya saja. Rasa rindu yang selama ini tertahan kini meluap seluruhnya. "Alena," sapa Edgar ketika melihat wanita itu.

"Edgar?" kata Alena dengan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa sebelum datang kemari?"

Alena merapikan rambutnya yang tampak berantakan kemudian mempersilahkan Edgar untuk segera duduk. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan langsung menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Edgar.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Alena sambil menyajikan teh itu di depan Edgar.

"Terima kasih, aku baru saja sampai," jawab Edgar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Alena tersipu. Edgar memang jarang mengunjunginya, tapi Alena tahu Edgar sangat memperhatikannya. "Kami baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami."

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku mau membawamu pindah dari sini. Setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak perlu naik-turun bukit untuk pergi ke pasar," kata Edgar sambil tersenyum.

Alena tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Edgar lebih banyak lagi. "Tidak usah. Kami juga sudah terbiasa tinggal di sini," tolak Alena dengan halus.

Edgar mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia tahu Alena pasti akan merasa sungkan kepadanya. "Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di kota untukmu. Besok kau harus pindah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok," dusta Edgar pada Alena.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alena dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Alena."

Dengan berat hati, Edgar terpaksa pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Andai saja ini bukan karena urusan bisnis, ia tidak akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal menghabiskan waktunya bersama Alena. Lelaki itu memeluk Alena sebelum pergi.

Sepanjang hari, pikiran Edgar hanya terfokus pada Alena dan anak lelakinya. Setelah urusan bisnisnya selesai, ia segera mencari rumah lain di kota yang jauh lebih layak untuk dihuni oleh kedua orang tersebut. Untunglah ia bisa menemukan rumah itu sebelum sore.

Butuh beberapa jam bagi Edgar untuk kembali ke rumah Alena. Ketika ia sampai di depan rumah, ia mendengar sebuah perdebatan kecil antara Alena dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Suara Alena terdengar serak dan terisak-isak. Ingin rasanya ia mendobrak pintu itu untuk menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pria brengsek itu!"

"Bibi! Berhenti berkata buruk tentang Edgar! Dia bukan pria semacam itu."

"Kau lihat anakmu itu! Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu? Dia sudah seharusnya di sekolahkan!"

"Aku akan menyekolahkannya!" teriak Alena sambil terisak.

Edgar tahu wanita paruh baya itu sangat membencinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi untuk bisa memperbaiki reputasinya dihadapan bibi Alena. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat bibi Alena secara langsung, namun Alena sering menceritakan mengenai wanita itu padanya melalui surat-suratnya.

"Tinggalkan dia! Dia tidak mungkin bisa membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik!"

Terdengar suara keras dari dalam. Edgar tidak yakin apa yang terjadi di dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk masuk ke dalam. Betapa pengecutnya ia sebagai seorang lelaki. Tidak lama berselang, ia dapat mendengar suara anaknya menangis dengan keras.

"Lepaskan, bibi! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan ibu!"

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala! Jangan pernah kalian menampakkan wajah kalian padaku lagi!"

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu, Edgar segera bersembunyi. Ia melihat bibi Alena meninggalkan rumah itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sebelum mengendap-endap memasuki rumah Alena, Edgar dapat mendengar isak tangis dari wanita itu.

Pelan-pelan, Edgar membuka pintu. Ia melihat Alena sedang menangis sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Alena," panggil Edgar.

Alena segera menghapus air matanya lalu memaksakan seulas senyum pada Edgar. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Edgar memberikan sapu tangannya pada Alena. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi," kata Edgar dengan nada kecewa. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Katamu dia sudah bersekolah."

Anak lelaki yang sedang dalam pelukan Alena langsung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berbalik menatap Edgar. "Ayah, ini bukan salah ibu. Aku yang tidak mau bersekolah. Aku tidak mau ibu sendirian di rumah. Seperti pesan ayah, aku akan selalu menjaga ibu di sini."

Luka yang paling menyakitkan yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa sembuh, adalah kebencian pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah dan pengeut. Andai saja ia lebih berani, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Alena hidup menderita seperti ini.

"Dengar, nak," kata Edgar sambil memeluk anaknya sendiri. "Kau harus sekolah. Jangan buat ibumu bersedih seperti ini."

Mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Alena segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Edgar dapat mencium aroma masakan. Alena keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makan malam.

Hati Edgar semakin terasa sakit melihat Alena tersenyum padanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Besok pasti akan lebih baik dari hari ini," kata Alena sambil tersenyum.

-OoO-

"Ayah, ini hebat!" seru anak lelaki itu ketika menginjakkan kakinya di rumah baru mereka.

Edgar tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Rumah ini hanya rumah biasa menurutnya. Tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan mansion miliknya. Namun ia ikut senang kalau Alena senang.

"Terima kasih, Edgar," kata Alena.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat senyuman Alena. Edgar mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang. Seharusnya ia pulang sekarang, tapi ia memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama Alena. Waktu seperti ini sangat berharga baginya, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Apa kau sudah membeli oleh-oleh untuk Pariston, Rick, Carlos, dan Anne?" tanya Alena.

Edgar mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa beberapa saat lagi ia harus pulang. "Sudah."

Alena tersenyum tipis. Edgar bahkan hampir tidak dapat mengkategorikan itu sebagai senyuman. Ia melihat Alena mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan-tumpukan barangnya. Beberapa kotak kecil terjatuh ketika tangannya berusaha mengambi sesuatu dari tas kecil berwarna putih hadiah darinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Alena berjalan mendekat kepadanya setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari. Edgar masih belum dapat memastikan benda apa yang di sembunyikan oleh Alena di belakang punggungnya.

Kali ini Alena tersenyum manis. Hati Edgar terasa berbunga-bunga melihat senyum Alena.

"Kau tahu? Ini mungkin belum waktunya, tapi aku juga tidak yakin dapat bertemu denganmu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini," kata Alena sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia memberikan sebuah hadiah dalam kotak kecil pada Edgar. "Selamat ulang tahun. Dari kami berdua."

Edgar menerima kotak berwarna merah itu dengan penuh haru. Alena ternyata masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Perhatian dari Alena membuatnya semakin merasa tidak bertanggung jawab. Selama ini ia sudah menjadi kepala keluarga yang buruk, dan bibi Alena menyadari hal itu.

"Itu bukan benda mahal," lanjut Alena. "Tapi kami berharap kau mau menerima hadiah kecil kami."

"Aku akan datang lagi. Aku janji," gumam Edgar. Suarnya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Alena.

"Terima kasih," kata Edgar. "Kalian sudah sangat baik padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan kalian?"

Alena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Baru saja Edgar melepas rindu bersama Alena, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara klakson dari luar. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat supirnya tersenyum kepadanya. Edgar kembali menatap Alena. "Aku harus kembali sekarang. Terima kasih."

Edgar melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dengan segera.

"Ada apa? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bodoh di hadapan Alena. Edgar membalikkan badannya kemudian memeluk Alena. "Aku janji akan datang lagi secepatnya."

"Kami akan menunggumu," balas Alena.

Saat Edgar mendengar suara anknya, ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu memeluk anaknya. "Ingat, kau harus mulai bersekolah mulai sekarang. Jangan membantah, kau mengerti?"

Alena melihat Edgar mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak dari sakunya.

"Ambil ini," kata Edgar. "Aku pergi dulu."

Alena melihat Edgar memakai topinya dengan cepat, setelah itu langsung berjalan maninggalkannya. Setengah berlari, Alena mengejar Edgar. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Edgar memasuki mobilnya.

"Terima kasih Edgar," teriak Alena dengan keras.

Ketika mendengar teriakan itu, Edgar segera berbalik sekedar untuk melihat gadis itu lagi sebelum ia pergi. Ia melihat putranya berlari keluar dari rumah.

Bocah lelaki itu berteriak dengan lebih kencang sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Ayah, kami mencintaimu!"

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Edgar tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mobilnya berbelok di tikungan. Kini ia tidak dapat melihat anaknya dan Alena lagi. Ia harus bersabar selama beberapa waktu lagi untuk bertemu mereka berdua. Edgar merogoh sakunya. Ia mengambil hadiah pemberian Alena tadi kemudian membukanya. Pemberian itu memang sederhana. Harganya tidaklah mahal, tapi ia sangat menghargai pemberian itu. Ia melihat jam kecil berwarna silver di dalam kotak tersebut.

Senyumnya mengembang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kalung berinisial 'E' dari balik baju hangatnya. Edgar menatap keluar jendela. Membayangkan Alena memakai kalung berinisial 'A' pemberiannya.

-OoO-

Edgar menatap penuh kerinduan lewat jendela yang berada tepat di samping meja kerjanya. Ruang kerjanya terletak tidak jauh dari taman, sehingga ia masih bisa melihat anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain di sana. Rick dan Carlos bermain dengan mainan yang ia bawa beberapa hari yang lalu, sementara Pariston sibuk membaca buku yang baru saja ia berikan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa putra-putranya yang sedang bermain.

Melihat Pariston yang sedang membaca buku membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ini dikarenakan oleh cuaca yang semakin dingin mengingat musim dingin akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Namun dengan segera ia menyingkirkan semua pemikiran itu. Ia tahu bukan dinginnya cuaca yang membuatnya bergetar. Ini semua karena ia teringat akan salah seorang putranya yang tidak ingin bersekolah. Pendidikan adalah salah satu hal yang penting bagi seorang anak laki-laki.

Ia mendesah sebal. Seandainya ia bisa tinggal bersama Alena di sini, mungkin anaknya akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak. Edgar melirik jam pemberian Alena sambil tersenyum. Secara tidak sengaja ia menekan sebuah tombol kecil. Merasa penasaran, ia lalu melebarkan jam itu kemudian melihat foto yang terdapat di sana. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat foto Alena bersama anaknya sedang tersenyum.

Dengan cepat Edgar menutup kembali jam tersebut ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Edgar," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang adalah mertuanya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungimu."

Edgar tidak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika wanita itu menatapnya. "Senang sekali ibu mau mengunjungiku."

Ia mendapati beberapa hal yang ganjil dari kelakuan ibu mertuanya. Sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu, Edgar sudah menganggap kedua mertuanya sebagai orang tuanya sendiri. Hari ini sikap ibunya ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih ketus dan mengintimidasi. Edgar berusaha berpikiran positif. Ia yakin ibunya ini hanya kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana mengunjungimu saat perayaan ulang tahunmu nanti," kata wanita paruh baya itu sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku tangannya yang dicat berwarna coklat tua, senada dengan tas tangannya yang terbuat dari kulit. "Tapi aku sangat merindukan Anne dan cucu-cucuku."

Meskipun ia mulai tidak senang dengan kelakuan merutanya, Edgar berusaha untuk tetap berlaku sopan. Ia mempersilahkan mertuanya untuk duduk.

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau pergi ke New York," kata mertuanya sambil tersenyum angkuh. "Apa kau membawa Anne bersamamu?"

Edgar menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Anne. Perjalanan ke New York butuh waktu yang lama."

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang berada di New York saat itu."

"Wah, itu sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan," balas Edgar. "Sayang sekali kita tidak saling bertemu."

"Tentu saja kita bertemu, sayangku."

Wanita paruh baya dan bertubuh tambun itu menundukkan kepalanya melihat ke lantai. "Aku melihatmu saat membeli oleh-oleh untuk Anne dan anak-anakmu. Tapi saat itu kau terlalu sibuk memilih sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiraku."

"Maafkan aku, ibu."

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan itu," katanya sambil tersenyum angkuh. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan tentang wanita simpanmu itu."

Napas Edgar tertahan. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin membentak mertuanya. Namun mengingat itu adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak pantas ia lakukan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Apa ini berarti ibunya sudah mengetahui semuanya? Ia berdehem sebelum membalas pernyataan mertuanya itu, sayang kalimat yang hendak ia katakan harus diinterupsi oleh mertuanya.

"Awalnya aku berusaha berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah salah satu wanita beruntung yang menerima kebaikan hatimu," sahutnya seraya menatap Edgar tajam. "Tapi setelah bocah itu memanggilmu ayah..."

"Dia bukan wanita simpananku!" ketus Edgar.

"Dengarkan aku, Edgar. Aku tidak peduli seberapa pentingnya wanita itu bagimu, tapi kalau kau menemuinya sekali lagi, kau mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya lagi."

Edgar masih belum dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Ia masih terdiam mematung. Janjinya pada Alena langsung terngiang di telinganya. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali menemui Alena secepatnya kalau kejadiannya seperti ini? Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terasa hilang ketika menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menemui Alena.

"Anne tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari," ujar mertuanya. "Wanita dan anakmu itu akan tetap aman selama kau tidak menemuinya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada Anne. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hati putriku sendiri."

Edgar mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat mertuanya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia tidak yakin kapan ibunya itu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau sekarang ini. Setelah ibunya meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya, Edgar merasa sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

'_Kami akan menunggumu._'

Kalimat itu terus-menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Selama beberapa hari setelah ibunya datang, Edgar terus memikirkan hal itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Alena seperti mimpi baginya. Waktu dalam hidupnya serasa terhenti. Tanpa ia sadari ulang tahunnya akan ia rayakan satu minggu lagi.

Sore itu Edgar menghabiskan waktunya di ruang duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Teh hangatnya bahkan sudah menjadi dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh tehnya. Kakinya terus membawanya mengelilingi ruang itu. Setelah merasa lelah dengan tindakan sia-sia yang ia lakukan, Edgar menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Ia menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau ia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Dengan malas Edgar memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali benda yang terjatuh itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat jam pemberian Alena terjatuh. Jam itu menampakkan foto Alena dan anaknya. Edgar sadar kalau sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdiam diri. Ia harus bisa memikirkan cara untuk menepati janjinya dan memastikan Alena tetap aman.

Edgar menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi menyadari kebodohannya beberapa hari ini. Setelah menemukan cara untuk menemui Alena, Edgar merasakan rasa lapar. Ia segera mengambil kue spons yang dihidangkan untuknya sedari tadi dan langsung memasukkan kue itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak ingat apakah ia makan dengan benar belakangan ini.

Kenangan yang paling buruk yang masih tersimpan dengan baik di memori otaknya memang adalah meninggalkan Alena. Tapi hal yang lebih buruk dari itu adalah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Saat matahari mulai terbenam di hari itu, Edgar menemui supirnya yang selama ini selalu menemaninya menemui Alena. Pria itu mengetahui rahasinya selama ini. Ia sudah sangat percaya pada supirnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu sudah bekerja padanya sejak ia kecil. Kepada pria itulah Edgar selama ini menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Apalagi setelah kepergiaan kedua orang tuanya.

Pria tua itu menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu."

Edgar tersenyum ramah kemudian memberi sebuah surat kepada pria itu. Edgar memberi sejumlah uang yang cukup besar pada Louise, supirnya, kemudian berkata, "Sampaikan surat ini pada Alena. Ini penting, Louise ."

Louise menerima surat itu. Senyum yang tadinya terpahat di wajahnya memudar. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Katakan pada Alena agar dia segera pindah dari rumahnya secepatnya. Kalau dia sudah pindah, aku bisa menemuinya lagi."

Louise mengangguk. Segera setelah Edgar pergi, ia segera melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Perjalanannya menempuh beberapa jam, dan ia tiba ketika hari sudah sangat gelap. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lalu mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Alena sambil memincingkan matanya. Setelah Louise masuk, tatapan itu berubah. "Aku ingat sekarang. Kau orang yang selalu datang bersama Edgar. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Aku datang membawa pesan," pria itu masuk kemudian menyerahkan surat. "Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh kota ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari wanita itu. Aku juga sudah membeli sebuah rumah baru untuk kalian. Edgar mau kalian pindah secepatnya. Semakin cepat kalian pidah, semakin cepat ia bisa mengunjungi kalian."

Alena menerima surat itu kemudian membuka surat itu dengan cepat. Ia terbelalak mengetahui bahwa ibu Anne sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Edgar dan mengancam suaminya. Alena tahu Edgar adalah tipe orang baik hati yang selalu pasrah terhadap keadaan. Tapi ia tahu Edgar juga orang yang selalu bersikukuh mempertahankan apapun yang sangat berharga baginya. Dengan berat hati, ia harus segera pindah dari rumah yang baru saja ia tinggali ini.

Louise membantu Alena berkemas. Malam itu juga mereka pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Alena yakin ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang harus mereka tempuh. Alena menggendong anaknya yang saat itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia yakin anaknya pasti terkejut bila ia terbangun besok di tempat yang berbeda. Namun Alena yakin ia bisa menjelaskan semua itu pada anaknya. Bocah lelakinya itu pasti mengerti dengan keadaan mereka.

"Tunggu," panggil Alena ketika melihat Louise meninggalkan rumah barunya. "Bisakah kau sampaikan surat ini pada Edgar?"

"Tentu saja."

Louise menerima surat itu lalu kembali ke mansion Edgar. Ia tiba dini hari di saat semua orang masih terlelap. Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya untuk tidur, ia mendengar pintunya di ketuk dengan keras. Ia kembali bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Edgar tanpa basa-basi.

Luoise melihat tuannya itu dengan mengiba. Secara refleks ia mengelus pundak Edgar untuk menenangkan tuannya itu. "Jangan khawatir. Dia sudah pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Edgar merasa lebih tenang mendengar pernyataan Louise. Harus ia akui sentuhan Louise pada pundaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Ia terpenjat ketika Louise memintanya untuk menunggu beberapa saaat. Tidak lama setelah itu, pria tua itu keluar sambil membawa sepucuk surat. Melihat tulisan yang tercetak jelas di bagian belakang surat itu, Edgar yakin kalau itu adalah tulisan Alena. Perasaannya menjadi tercampur aduk, antara senang dan takut.

"Alena menitipkan ini padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak membaca isinya."

Saat itu, meskipun tidak begitu menyadarinya, bukan Alenalah yang menjadi sasaran sebenarnya. Edgar sedang dalam keadaan bersemangaat tinggi karena meraih kemenangan, namun ia masih merasa tertekan karena ini semua tidak akan bertahan lama. Semuanya ini akan terbongkar suatu ketika. Dan ketika hari itu tiba, Edgar tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Sambil memasuki ruang kerjanya, Edgar membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh Alena. Ia yakin Alena mampu bertahan walaupun situasinya sangat berat seperti ini. Edgar tersenyum saat membaca surat Alena. Bahkan menerima surat darinya saja sudah mampu membuatnya sebahagia ini. Alangkah bahagianya ia bila Alena bisa tinggal bersamanya di mansion ini.

Perhatiannya teralih dari surat itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Ia mengingat hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Alena untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu dia hanyalah seorang pemuda labil yang membenci hidupnya karena pernikahannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apalagi pernikahannya itu di dasarkan karena politik semata. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis dari kalangan rakyat biasa yang bisa mengalihan perhatiannya.

Namun seberapa keras pun usahanya menolak pernikahan itu, orang tuanya tidak mau membatalkan pernikahannya. Saat itu dunia terasa begitu tidak adil baginya. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang dari kalangan bawah menikah dalam sebuah perayaan sederhana bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Sedangkan dia menikah di perayaan yang sangat besar dan mewah namun tidak dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Seandainya kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Edgar ingin sekali berkata kepada mereka kalau perasaannya pada Alena masih belum berubah. Ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Sayang orang tuanya harus pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Edgar kembali berfokus pada surat Alena yang belum selesai ia baca. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang di tuliskan oleh Alena. Ia kembali membaca surat itu berkali-kali namun ia masih belum bisa memercayainya. Ia mendesah berat kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga, ibu mertuanya bukan orang yang bisa benar-benar dipercayai. Edgar menyimpan surat itu di atas mejanya. Kepalanya langsung terasa pening.

'_Belakangan ini seorang ibu bertubuh tambun sering mengunjungi kami. Aku tidak yakin kenapa bangsawan sepertinya mau mengunjungi kami. Yang aku tahu, dia terus menyebutkan nama Anne pada setiap kunjungannya._'

-OoO-

Kunjungan terakhir Edgar terasa begitu berharga baginya. Alena sama sekali tidak ketakutan dengan situasinya yang sangat berbahaya. Seharusnya ia khawatir, namun ia sama sekali tidak tampak takut. Edgar tahu rencananya ini akan berjalan dengan sukses meskipun tidak bertahan lama. Ia berusaha memikirkan rencana lain apabila suatu hari nanti rencana ini gagal.

"Ayah," panggil Pariston. "Apa ayah sibuk?"

Edgar tersenyum lembut pada anak sulungnya itu. "Tidak. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan bukumu yang waktu itu? Kau mau buku yang baru?"

Pariston menggeleng lemah. "Aku belum berminat terhadap buku lain."

Putranya itu mendekat kemudian duduk di hadapannya. "Ayah tahu kenapa Rick dan Carlos selalu bertengkar belakangan ini?"

Edgar menggeleng. "Kemarilah Pariston. Banyak hal yang ingin ayah tunjukkan padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun."

Putranya mengangguk. Ia mendekat pada ayahnya. Pikirannya yang sederhana memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diberitahukan oleh ayahnya. Apa mungkin dia sudah menjadi seorang anak yang nakal? Mungkin dia sudah membuat ayahnya kecewa, pikir Pariston.

"Kau lihat garis-garis ini?" tanya Edgar sambil menunjukkan coret-coretannya pada selembar kertas. "Seandainya saja ini adalah pertengkaran Rick dan Carlos, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap garis-garis ini?"

Pariston tertawa lalu merobek kertas itu menjadi dua. "Ini trik kuno, ayah. Jadi penengah mereka dan pertengkaran Rick-Carlos akan berakhir."

"Kau sudah mulai dewasa, Pariston. Suatu saat nanti masalah dalam hidupmu akan jauh lebih rumit dari garis-garis tadi. Kalau hal itu terjadi, 'merobek'nya menjadi dua bukan penyelesaian yang baik."

Pariston mengernyit seraya menatap ayahnya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan garis-garis itu?"

Edgar mengambil kuas besar dan menggambar hati di tengah-tengah kertas itu. "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyikapinya dengan tenang dan dengan hati terbuka. Buatlah garis-garis itu menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dilihat orang. Hidup ini sandiwara."

"Bukankah itu yang dinamakan lari dari masalah?"

Edgar tersenyum lagi. "Jauh lebih baik bila kau menggambar hati di tengah kertas itu dari pada merobeknya menjadi dua bagian."

Putra sulungnya tampak belum dapat menangkap maksud dari ayahnya. Ia hanya membalas senyum ayahnya. "Sebenarnya aku datang bukan untuk berdiskusi denganmu, ayah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Edgar.

Pariston mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari sakunya lalu memberkan kertas itu pada Edgar. "Ayh tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau sebenarnya aku punya adik lain."

Edgar menahan napasnya. Surat apa itu? Kenapa Pariston bisa tahu? Tangan Edgar dengan cepat merebut surat itu dari tangan Pariston.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri ini, ayah. Tapi surat ini kuambil sebelum ibu membacanya."

Edgar segera meninggalkan Pariston. Ia segera memanggil Louise. Dengan segera mereka mengunjungi tempat Alena. Perasaannya mulai kalut setelah meninggalkan mansion itu. Ketika ia tiba di tempat itu, Edgar hanya bisa memelototi rumah Alena.

"ALENA!" teriak Edgar dengan histeris. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja di luar kendalinya.

Ia berlari memasuki rumah itu. Asap masih menggepul di udara ketika ia memasuki rumah itu. Louise ikut menerobos masuk kedalam rumah yang baru saja terbakar itu.

"Alena!" teriak Edgar dengan suara serak.

Ia naik ke lantai atas ketika mendengar suara tangis dari lantai dua. Ia mendapati putranya sedang duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil menangis. Edgar berlari kemudian memeluk anak itu. "Mana ibumu?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Katakan padaku!" teriak Edgar keras. "Mana Alena?!"

Tangan kecil itu menunjuk ke bagian ruangan yang lain. Tangannya terlihat bergetar. Edgar merasa menyesal telah membentak darah dagingnya sendiri, namun ia sungguh tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan oleh anaknya dan mendapati tubuh Alena terbaring kaku di ranjang. Edgar tidak mampu mendekati tubuh itu. Ia masih tidak percaya Alena akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Edgar terduduk di ruangan itu sambil menangis. Tindakan yang sama juga dilakukan oleh putranya. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat mencegah hal ini terjadi. Seandainya ia tidak menemui Alena lagi. Seandainya ia bisa berpikir lebih cepat. Terlalu banyak kata seandainya berkeliaran di benaknya. Pada akhirnya, ia berpikir. Seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Alena, gadis itu tidak mungkin berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi ibu," ujar anaknya sambil terisak.

Edgar membelai rambut hitam anaknya, "Tidak apa-apa, nak. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Selama ini kau sudah melindungi ibumu dengan baik. Kau anak yang sangat baik, Kuroro."

TBC

-OoO—

A/n : Maafkan saya atas tertumpah ruahnya OC di fic ini. Ok? *plak!* *diungsikan* oke, kali ini updatenya lebih cepat lebih baik. Oh, sekadar curcol, otoritas guru itu absolut ya? Bagaimana kalau nanti saya jadi guru juga? *ngeeeeek* Jujur saya jijik dengan adegan sok mesra antara papanya kuroro dan mamanya kuroro. Terlalu lawas. Tapi harap dimaklumi, mereka kan lahir di zaman dulu(?).

Bellissima-kirei : Iya! Mereka bukan saudara kandung, salahkan papanya! Ingat pake baby lotion yang bikin kita menjadi imut sebelum membaca fic selanjutnya.

Yuki Hiiro : Wah,wah, ternyata gender saya masih dipertanyakan ya? Hahaha. Menurut yuki?

Shina Kurta : ini sudah update hahahaa.


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia berubah menjadi orang lain. / "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO—

Sehari setelah pemakaman Alena, Edgar membawa Kuroro ke mansionnya. Anne hanya tersenyum kecut melihat bocah kecil itu memasuki mansion dengan terkagum-kagum. Ia turut prihatin atas kematian Alena, namun ia juga merasa kecewa karena ternyata Edgar memiliki wanita simpanan lain. Ia jadi bingung apakah ia bisa mempercayai Edgar lagi. Walaupun ini kebohongan pertama Edgar padanya, Anne menjadi sangat menjaga jaraknya dari Edgar. Begitu pula dengan Edgar, ia terus tinggal di ruang kerjanya sepanjang hari dan hanya keluar saat makan malam.

Anne sama sekali tak pernah melarang anak-anaknya untuk bermain bersama Kuroro. Biar bagaimanapun juga, anak itu baru saja tertimpa kemalangan. Hatinya pasti sangat terpukul melihat kematian ibunya. Namun, entah mengapa Rick dan Carlos tidak pernah mau bermain bersama Kuroro. Ia tidak berharap Pariston mau bermain dengan bocah itu, karena selama ini putranya yang satu itu memang hanya tertarik pada ilmu pengetahuan dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Sementara ia sendiri tidak berani mendekati anak lelakinya.

Sejak hari pertama Kuroro ada di mansion besar ini, ia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tanggapan yang ia berikan hanya mengangguk bila 'iya' dan menggeleng bila 'tidak'. Anne tahu anak itu pasti merasa kesepian, tapi usaha apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Alena sebagai ibu Kuroro.

Kuroro akhirnya bicara pada Anne setelah hari ketiganya di mansion itu. "Bibi, di mana ayahku?" tanya Kuroro dengan ekspresi datar.

Anne tersenyum lirih. Dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi sengsara itu. Ekspresi yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Anne menghela napas kemudian menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kuroro lalu menjawab, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kerjanya."

Kuroro menggeleng cepat. Anne mengetahui bahwa anak itu menolak diantar olehnya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu kau bisa menemuinya di sana, di sudut lorong ini ada ruangan besar tempat ia bekerja."

Anne melihat bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kuroro mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, setelah itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Edgar. Anne sadar itu adalah senyum pertama setelah kepergian ibunya.

Melihat ruangan besar di sudut lorong, Kuroro segera melompat senang. Ia menunduk melihat kalung dengan inisial nama 'A' di tangannya. Kuroro mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Begitu ia mendengar suara ayahnya, ia segera mendorong pintu besar itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah," panggil Kuroro. Yang dipanggil tak bergeming. Kuroro mengulangi panggilannya sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras sampai Edgar menoleh padanya.

"Oh, Kuroro. Apa kau senang tinggal di sini?" tanya Edgar dengan tatapan hampa.

Siapapun juga akan sadar kalau Edgar kurang istirahat belakangan ini. Kantung matanya tebal dan ia tak bersemangat. Kuroro menyadari hal itu. Keadaan memaksanya menjadi lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Kuroro mendekati Edgar lalu memberikan kalung itu. "Sebelum seorang bibi gemuk mengunjungi ibu, ia memberikan ini kepadaku."

Edgar tersentak. Mendengar kata 'Bibi gemuk', ia jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita putranya. "Apa yang ibu katakan padamu?"

"Ibu memintaku untuk pergi mencari bibi penjual koran yang sering memberi ibu resep-resep masakan baru yang sangat enak," jawabnya. "Setelah aku kembali, rumah sudah terbakar dan ibu..."

Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Kuroro. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sebelumnya ibu memintaku untuk tidak kembali lagi. Tapi setelah berjalan beberapa saat, aku mendengar sirine aneh. Begitu berbalik, asap hitam sudah mengepul di udara."

Edgar mulai menerka-nerka. Kenapa Alena tidak berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya saat kebakaran terjadi? Alena tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan berbaring di ranjangnya saat itu. Lalu dikaitkan dengan surat yang ditemukan oleh Pariston, tampaknya semua ini berhubungan. Kemungkinan paling realistis yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah Alena sudah lebih dulu tewas sebelum rumah itu terbakar. Dan satu-satunya orang yang patut dicurigainya adalah ibu mertuanya sendiri.

"Kuroro, apa kau masih mengingat wajah bibi gemuk yang sering datang ke rumah sebelum rumah itu terbakar?"

Putranya mengangguk. "Bibi itu mirip sekali dengan wanita yang menunjukkan ruangan ini padaku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Anne."

Dugaannya benar. Jadi selama ini orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri yang telah merenggut orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Alena tidak mungkin kembali. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sebelum malam, Edgar berniat untuk mengunjungi Louise dan menceritakan semua kejadian ini pada pria itu. Biasanya perasaannya akan jauh lebih tenang setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Louise. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara Louise dan suara orang lain. Edgar tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya Louise bertengkar lagi dengan istrinya. Terkadang Edgar merasa iri pada Louise. Ia bisa hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya sampai sekarang meski sering bertengkar, sementara ia harus kehilangan Alena dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah berani memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun! Bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan semua rahasia ini, dan aku memberitahukan ini padamu terlebih dulu!"

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar memalukan Louise! Kau memberitahukan ini padaku setelah Edgar menderita seperti ini," teriak istrinya.

Edgar hampir saja meninggalkan ruangan itu kalau saja ia tak mendengar namanya disebutkan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau Edgar tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kau lihat keadaannya sekarang!"

Brak! Pintu itu dibanting keras oleh Edgar. Matanya membulat sempurna. Apa yang selama ini disembunyikan Louise padanya?

"Apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, Louise?!"

Louise menghela napas. Sudah saatnya rahasia ini terbongkar. Louise akhirnya menceritakan kejadiaan saat kedua orang tua Edgar meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Saat itu ia melihat ibu Anne sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Louise mengikuti orang itu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat orang itu merusak rem mobil. Ia takut untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun. Oleh karena itu ia segera memperbaiki mobil itu. Sayang sekali perkiraannya salah. Tuannya pergi dengan mobil lain yang remnya juga telah dirusak oleh orang suruhan ibu Anne.

"_Bagaimana rasanya kalah saat berperang?_" ejek Izebel, ibu Anne sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

"_Kau musang licik!_" bentak Louise pada Izebel.

Izebel tertawa sinis lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Louise.

Rencana Izebel berhasil. Perusahaan keluarga Benedictus diserahkan padanya hingga Edgar berusia 28 tahun seperti yang tertera pada surat wasiat yang sudah dituliskan. Selama itu pula ia yang menguasai harta kekayaan keluarga Benedictus.

Louise menutup ceritanya lalu jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Edgar. "Maafkan aku. Bunuh saja aku. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan tidak berguna."

Edgar menggertakkan giginya. "Apa yang Izebel katakan padamu malam itu?"

"Dia mengancamku," jawab Louise agak ragu.

Louise mendengar helaan napas Edgar.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi wanita licik itu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan hal ini padaku," ujar Edgar. "Kau sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

-OoO-

Izebel memohon pada Edgar, "Bagaimana dengan Anne?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kami sudah menikah, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," balas Edgar tajam. "Hanya saja, ibu tidak boleh kembali kesini lagi sama seperti halnya Alena tidak pernah bisa lagi muncul di hadapanku."

Hari itu entah mengapa Kuroro ikut menangis. Padahal seharusnya dia merasa senang karena orang yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya kini tidak bisa mengusik hidupnya lagi. Tetapi hari itu ia merasakan perasan asing yang merasuk dan menghujam jantungnya berkali-kali,

-OoO-

Pagi itu ketika Kuroro membuka matanya untuk memulai hari baru, samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi tumbukan cangkir pelan. Suara itu terdengar begitu jernih di telinganya dan dengan sukses mengingatkannya pada Alena, ibunya. Biasanya ibunya akan menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat atau susu panas untuknya setiap pagi. Kini semuanya seperti mimpi, bahkan lebih seperti imajinasinya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Edgar ayahnya, duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Edgar memegang secangkir teh hangat dengan aroma yang sangat khas di hidung Kuroro.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Edgar memastikan.

Kuroro mengangguk. "Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?"

Sambil meneguk tehnya Edgar melirik putranya. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya lalu berkata, "Aku memperhatikan jemari mungilmu beberapa waktu lalu, dan aku yakin jari-jarimu sangat cocok untuk bermain piano. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Kuroro berpikir sejenak sambil menatap jari-jarinya. Ia menggerakkan jari-jari itu sambil tersenyum lalu membalas pertanyaan ayahnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Edgar membalas senyuman itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, senyum Kuroro mengingatkannya pada Alena. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada sosok putranya yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di sisinya. Ia memerhatikan Kuroro menuang teh pada cangkir yang memang telah disiapkan sebelumnya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Potongan-potongan memori yang berusaha ia kubur jauh di dalam ingatannya kembali muncul.

Wajah menenangkan Alena saat tersenyum manis meski ia tahu kalau Edgar tidak akan bisa selalu berada di sisinya. Kala itu ia masih sanggup melontarkan gurauan untuk mengukir senyum di wajah suaminya. Gadis itu berkata kalau ia akan terus ada di sana untuk Edgar, namun kini dia telah tiada. Sampai kapan pun Edgar tidak akan melupakan wanita yang sudah pernah menempati posisi nomor satu di hatinya itu. Tidak akan... Bahkan bila pun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan bayangan wanita itu menjadi keruh di ingatannnya.

Edgar teringat ketika Alena mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan renda pada bagian lengannya. Ia berputar di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup pantas. Setelah Edgar menjemputnya nanti, mereka akan pergi bersama untuk merayakan setahun kelahiran putra mereka, Kuroro. Baru saja ia selesai merapikan helai rambutnya yang terlihat agak berantakan, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk beberapa kali. Ia sangat yakin Edgarlah yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu kayu itu.

Pintu terbuka dan matanya mendapati sosok Edgar yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap di sana. Cepat-cepat ia mempersilakan Edgar untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat sederhana mengingat udara luar pastinya sangat dingin. Lelaki dengan senyum lembut itu langsung berjalan mencari putranya yang saat itu berulang tahun. Alena membawa Edgar untuk menemui putranya. Edgar mendekap putranya dan langsung membawanya pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Lantunan musik klasik lembut mengalun dengan indah. Alena menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Edgar tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Alena yang tampak menggemaskan di matanya. Alena terlihat tak begitu suka saat Edgar menertawakannya seperti itu. Ia mengajukan protes lalu dibalas dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Merasa pertengkaran kecil ini akan membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak, Alena berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"_Aku harap aku bisa memainkan piano seperti itu." _

"...yah?" panggil Kuroro sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Edgar. "Ayah, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Ingatannya tentang Alena buyar seketika. "A-apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya lalu tertawa riang. Ia meneguk tehnya sampai habis dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia berbalik menatap Edgar dan bertanya, "Kapan aku bisa mulai belajar bermain piano, ayah? Apa bermain piano itu sulit? Apa ayah juga bisa bermain piano?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai menjawab pertanyaanmu dari mana, Kuroro. Tapi kau anak yang berbakat. Pasti kau bisa memainkan piano dengan baik kalau kau mau berusaha dan terus berlatih."

Mata Kuroro menunjukkan antusiasme yang besar. "Aku ingin menyentuh piano secepatnya. Kali ini aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, ayah."

Edgar mengelus puncak kepala Kuroro dengan sayang, "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Kuroro. Ia berusaha menahan teriakan senangnya sampai Edgar meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kamar membosankan yang telah mengurungnya sepanjang malam.

Sesaat setelah Kuroro selesai berpakaian, ia berlari keluar kamar. Ia berlarian di sepanjang lorong disertai suara langkahnya yang menggema. Selama berada di mansion besar ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah mengetahui letak pasti ruangan yang ada selain ruang kerja ayahnya, kamar tidurnya, dan ruang makan. Menurutnya, mansion besar ini adalah tempat yang mustahil untuk di hapalkan letak lorong dan ruangannya.

Ketika ia berbelok di salah satu lorong yang belum pernah ia lewati, ia mendengar suara langkah lain. Suara langkah itu terdengar lebih pelan. Ia yakin itu bukan suara langkahnya, mengingat ia sedang berlari saat ini. Ia menoleh kebelakang sambil terus berlari. Ia mengerutkan kening begitu melihat tak ada seorangpun di belakang sana. Kuroro kembali berkonsentrasi dan berlari lebih cepat.

Baru saja ia mempercepat larinya, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Kuroro jatuh terduduk. Ia mendengar rintihan dari orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Sepertinya orang itu juga terjatuh. Kuroro membuka matanya dan melihat Pariston merintih kesakitan karena kesalahannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ujarnya panik. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pariston menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tersesat? Maaf aku sudah mengejutkanmu."

Kuroro hanya terdiam lalu ikut berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor kemudian tertawa. "Ini memalukan. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dengan begini aku tidak akan tersesat."

"Jadi kau belum pernah mengelilingi mansion ini?"

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mengelilingi mansion sebesar ini? Aku belum mau mati karena tersesat di mansion sebesar ini."

"Aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling. Mansion ini tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Kau juga harus mengetahui semua bagian-bagiannya. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun sekarang. Apa kau mau berkeliling bersamaku?"

Kuroro terdiam tanpa memberi jawaban apapun pada Pariston. Ia belajar untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun dengan mudah sejak kematian ibunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut berkeliling bersama Pariston. "Baiklah aku ikut, tapi kau harus janji tidak membuatku tersesat."

Pariston mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan membuat adikku sendiri tersesat."

Ia tertegun. Baru saja Pariston mengakuinya sebagai adik. Kuroro tidak pernah berharap saudara-saudara tirinya itu mengakuinya sebagai saudara, tapi ia juga tidak ingin dikucilkan oleh mereka. Kata-kata Pariston seolah menyentuh kalbunya. Kuroro merasa diakui dan dihargai. Bukan sebagai orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan seseorang, tapi sebagai bagian dari kehidupan orang itu.

Kuroro mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak ingin berharap lebih dari ini. Pariston sudah menjadi kakak tiri yang sangat baik baginya. Ia menatap punggung Pariston yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ketika Pariston sadar Kuroro tidak mengikutinya ia menoleh lalu memberi isyarat agar Kuroro mengikutinya.

"Ayo pergi. Kau tak mungkin bisa mengelilingi mansion ini kalau terus diam di sana," sahutnya. "Lagi pula kita harus kembali sebelum sore. _Tour_ ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama."

Sadar dari lamunannya, Kuroro segera melangkah mengikuti kakaknya. Saat Kuroro menyusulnya, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong celananya.

Pariston melihat Kuroro mengambil benda itu lalu kembali berjalan, "Apa yang kau jatuhkan tadi?" tanya Pariston penasaran.

"Itu foto ibuku," jawab Kuroro. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

Sebenarnya Pariston bukan tipe orang yang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja ia memang penasaran dengan wajah orang yang sangat dicintai ayahya. Seperti apa rupanya? Benarkah ia berasal kalangan bawah? Kenapa rakyat biasa bisa membuat ayahnya tertarik? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghantui pikirannya. Dan ia yakin semuanya itu akan terjawab bila ia melihat fotonya.

"Boleh," jawabnya singkat. Ia berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar ia bisa melihat wanita bernama Alena itu dengan segera.

Tangannya terulur menerima foto itu dari tangan Kuroro. Entah mengapa tangannya terasa bergetar ketika menerimanya. Ia mendekatkan foto itu agar ia dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Pariston menatap iris kelabu pekat wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman kota yang indah pada foto itu. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Matanya mencerminkan kehangatan, keramahan, dan kelembutan. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Tak hanya itu, matanya juga memancarkan aura berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Wanita itu duduk bersama seorang bocah lelaki di sebelah kirinya. Tangannya merengkuh hangat pundak bocah itu. Bocah itu tersenyum dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu. Senyum mereka sangat mirip, dan Pariston hampir bisa mendapatkan jawaban mengapa ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

Tangan kirinya terkepal sementara tangan kanannya memegang foto itu lebih erat. Ia merasa sangat marah. Bukan karena wanita memesona ini merebut ayahnya dari ibunya, tapi karena neneknya dengan tega mengambil nyawa wanita ini. Andai saja wanita ini masih hidup, ia ingin bertemu langsung dengannya walau cuma sekali. Mungkin inilah sebab mengapa ayahnya terlihat hampa berhari-hari karena merasa begitu kehilangan.

"Kau beruntung pernah bertemu dengannya," kata Pariston sambil mengembalikan foto itu kempali pada Kuroro. "Aku yakin kau sangat sedih karena kehilangan ibumu. Tapi aku juga yakin kau anak yang kuat sama sepertinya. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya bangga."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroro. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. "Aku gagal melindungi ibuku sendiri. Dia pasti kecewa."

Pariston tersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya. "Kalau begitu carilah hal lain yang bisa kau lindungi. Dengan begitu kau bisa melunasi hutang yang belum terbayar itu."

Mendengar itu, Kuroro menemukan tujuan barunya. "Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Kuroro tersenyum lebar, memperlihatan deretan gigi putihnya. "Rahasia."

'Aku akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang,' lirih Kuroro dalam hati.

-OoO-

"Nah, kita sudah mengelilingi seluruh mansion ini. Apa kau sudah bisa mengingat semua letak ruangannya?"

Kuroro terdiam. Ia mengayun-ayunkan ranting pohon yang ia pungut tadi.

"Kau bisa menemuiku di ruang baca kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di sana. Apa kau ingat di mana letaknya?" tanya Pariston lagi.

Kuroro masih tetap diam. Setelah mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat, ia mematahkan ranting itu. "Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu di sana? Kau bukan kutu buku!"

"Siapa bilang?" ujarnya lalu tertawa. "Aku memang seorang kutu buku sejati. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah ketinggalan dengan berita-berita baru yang beredar di mansion ini."

Kuroro mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segalanya hanya dengan berdiam diri di ruangan itu? Kau penyihir!"

Pariston tertawa lagi. Ia tahu Kuroro tak sebodoh itu. Tapi mengingat bocah itu perlu hiburan, ia menanggapi pernyataan bodoh itu dengan cara yang sama. "Ya, aku memang penyihir. Tapi aku bukan penyihir yang membuat ramuan berwarna hijau untuk membantu kliennya."

"Jadi apa yang kau gunakan?"

Pariston menunjuk kepalanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Dengan ini. Kalau kau sudah bisa bekerja dengan menggunakan otakmu, maka kau akan menjadi penyihir yang baik."

Kuroro ternganga tidak mengerti.

"Singkatnya, kau harus memiliki wawasan yang luas."

"Aku tidak suka belajar. Tapi, aku suka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain."

"Seperti apa?"

Kuroro mulai mengingat-ingat hal-hal apa yang sangat ia senangi. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti menyapa nenek dan kakek yang sering berjalan di sekitar rumahnya, membantu tetangganya mengejar anak ayam yang lepas, sampai yang paling sulit-melindungi ibunya. Sayangnya ia merasa gagal untuk melindungi ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" sesalnya. "Bahkan untuk menepati janjiku saja aku tidak mampu. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi penyihir yang baik?"

"Kudengar ayah akan mengikutkanmu dalam les piano. Kau bisa mulai dari sana," jawab bocah lelaki yang berusia lebih tua dari Kuroro itu. "Kalau kau bisa setia pada perkara kecil, maka perkara besar lainnya akan dipercayakan padamu."

Kuroro terdiam lagi mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Pariston. Apa perkara ibunya itu adalah perkara yang sangat besar untuknya? Kalau ya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa saat itu ia tak bisa melindungi ibunya.

Karena belum saatnya ia menerima mandat sebesar itu. Suatu saat bila ia memang sudah dianggap mampu untuk melaksanakan tugas besar, ia pasti akan sanggup melaksanakannya dengan baik asal ia mau berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kuroro ragu.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Kenapa kau harus langsung putus asa dan berkecil hati?"

"Ya! Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa, anak haram!"

Kuroro dan Pariston langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Rick datang sambil membawa bola sepak yang tampak kotor terkena lumpur.

Meskipun Rick adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, Pariston tetap tak suka dengan julukan yang diberikan Rick pada Kuroro. "Rick, cepat minta maaf pada Kuroro."

Rick menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada anak haram sepertinya?"

"Rick! Jaga ucapanmu!" geram Pariston kesal. "Dia juga adik kita. Kau tidak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu."

"Baiklah, tuan baik hati. Aku tidak akan mempeributkan masalah anak haram lagi."

Rick menoleh dan meletakkan bolanya ke tanah, "Lagi pula dia akan selamanya menjadi anak haram. Untuk apa aku khawatir."

Kuroro langsung berdiri dipenuhi amarah, "Aku bukan anak haram! Aku lahir dari ayah dan ibu yang jelas. Dan aku tahu mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjagaku selama ini."

"Tentu saja! Ibumu berjuang merebut ayahku, sementara ayahku berjuang untuk menyembunyikan ibumu yang bejat!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" teriak Pariston melerai kedua adiknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau hentikan, hah? Kau ingin aku berhenti memusuhi putra dari wanita jalang itu?"

Rick meludah ke tanah lalu memandang Kuroro dan Pariston bergantian.

"Dengarkan aku, Pariston. Kau memang kakak paling bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Bisa-bisanya kau berpihak pada anak haram seperti dia."

Pariston diam. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah hampir melewati batas. Ia hanya menatap Rick dengan tatapan tajam. Adiknya itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya lalu menendang bolanya dengan sangat keras. Bola itu mengenai wajah Kuroro. Pariston mendengar erangan Kuroro ketika bola itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Rick, kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan!" bentak Rick tak kalah keras. "Kau tidak pernah sebaik itu pada adik kandungmu sendiri. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapat perhatian darimu? Apa karena dia seperti buku yang selalu kau baca? Kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Kau tak mengerti dan kau tak akan pernah mengerti!"

Rick baru saja akan membalas perkataan Pariston, namun kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mendelik menatap Kuroro yang menurutnya sangat hina.

Kuroro berhenti tepat di depan Rick. Ia perlu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Rick mengingat tinggi mereka yang jauh berbeda. "Kau boleh menghinaku. Kau juga boleh menginjak-injak harga diriku sesuai keinginanmu."

Rick tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroro, tapi ia merasakan tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

"Satu hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan adalah menghina ibuku," lanjut Kuroro setelah menampar Rick hingga pipinya memerah. "Kau juga tidak boleh menghina kakakku."

Kemarahan Rick memuncak. Ia mengayunkan tangannya hendak membalas tamparan itu, namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Kuroro.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terhina?" tanya Kuroro. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara anak haram sepertiku kau harus mengalami hal memalukan ini. Tapi kau harus ingat. Kalau kau ingin dihargai, hargai dulu orang lain. Meskipun ia hanya anak haram."

Rick meninggalkan Kuroro dan Pariston sambil terus mengumpat. Sementara Kuroro harus beruaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat ekspresi wajah Rick. Ekspresi seperti itu pernah ia jumpai sekali. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, ia pernah melihat ekspresi itu pada seseorang bernama Izebel beberapa saat lalu.

Pariston menepuk pelan pundak Kuroro. "Sebenanya cara seperti itu juga tidak benar untuk mengusir Rick, meskipun cara itu memang sangat efektif."

Kuroro kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah kakaknya. "Apa yang dikatakan Rick itu benar? Memangnya selama ini kau tak pernah bermain bersama mereka?"

"Sepertinya pernah. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

Pariston menoleh dan memperhatikan Kuroro. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bermain? Aku sedang mengajar."

Kuroro mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"Jangan ulangi tindakan konyolmu tadi. Itu bisa sangat membahayakan dirimu. Yang sedang kau hadapi itu Rick. Aku tahu kau punya harga diri tinggi, tapi berusahalah untuk berdamai dengan semua orang."

Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Pariston. "Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan semestinya," jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan satu hal. Aku melakukan hal itu karena Rick menghina ibuku dan kau. Tak ada hubungannya dengan harga diriku."

Pariston terpaku. Ia harus mengakui kalau Kuroro adalah anak yang pandai berkelit. Ia bisa membuat orang berbalik membenarkan pendapatannya. Bila potensinya ini dikembangkan, dia mungkin bisa menjadi seorang pengacara atau profesi lain yang membutuhkan keahlian bersilat lidah.

Sebelum matahari terbenam, mereka telah kembali ke mansion. Pariston harus bersabar melihat permusuhan antara kedua adiknya. Ia bingung harus membela siapa. Di satu sisi, Rick adalah adik kandungnya. Sudah sepantasnya Pariston membela adiknya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain Kuroro adalah adik tirinya yang sedang membutuhkan figur seorang sahabat agar ia dapat bangkit dari kesepiannya. Pariston akhirnya memutuskan untuk netral. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, tak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar akan bersikap netral, dan dalam hal ini Pariston sebenarnya lebih berpihak pada Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kuroro memulai les pianonya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Antara senang, takut, dan gugup, semua bercampur jadi satu. Ia tak menyangka guru les pianonya adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 19 tahun. Tergolong masih sangat belia untuk mengajar. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli pada faktor usia. Asal ia bisa mahir bermain piano saja itu sudah cukup.

Di awal pelajaran Kuroro merasa agak kesulitan, karena ini adalah kali pertama Kuroro menyentuh piano. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau dirinya tidak berbakat. Jari-jarinya juga terasa lelah setelah berjam-jam menekan tuts piano.

"Kapan aku bisa memainkan lagu?" tanya Kuroro sedikit frustasi.

"Kau tak akan bisa memainkan lagu kalau tidak bisa menguasai teknik dasar."

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Kuroro kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan keras, seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Baiklah Kuroro, kita akan berlatih bersama besok. Jangan lupa dengan apa yang sudah kita pelajari hari ini."

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia melanjutkan latihannya lagi setelah ia yakin kalau hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu. Ia kembali menekan tuts-tuts pianonya, namun kini lebih pelan dan ringan. Ia sadar tak ada gunanya menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan keras.

Jari-jari kurusnya berhenti menekan tuts piano setelah merasa jenuh memainkan nada-nada tak beraturan yang sama. Ia mengurut-urut jarinya pelan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kuroro menoleh ke asal suara. Ia berpikir sejenak ketika ia akan menoleh. Bukankah tadi ia hanya sendirian di ruangan ini? Ia terkejut melihat Pariston duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memegang sebuah buku tebal.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanyanya kaget.

"Sejak kau sendiri di ruangan ini," jawab Pariston tenang. "Aku ingin melihat perkembanganmu."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pariston meninggalkan bukunya di atas sofa lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroro, "Coba ulangi lagi."

Meskipun ia merasa kesal saat Pariston memintanya mengulangi latihannya, Kuroro tetap melakukannya. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Pariston, itu berarti ia juga harus menjadi adik yang baik untuknya.

Pariston tersenyum. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi kenapa kau berhenti?"

Secercah harapan timbul di mata Kuroro. "Benarkah? Aku berhenti karena bosan."

Pariston mengambil buku partitur piano Kuroro. Ia tersenyum melihat latihan-latihan dasar yang pastinya akan terasa sulit dilakukan oleh seorang pemula. Tapi ia yakin Kuroro bisa melakukannya. Buktinya Kuroro berhasil menguasai latihan pertama hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Ia mengingat saat dimana ia membutuhkan dua hari untuk menguasai latihan pertama.

"Sekarang kau harus melakukan latihan yang kedua. Setingkat lebih sulit dari yang kau lakukan sekarang. Tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Kuroro tertawa senang, "Akhirnya aku tidak harus mengulangi nada-nada tidak jelas itu."

Ia memosisikan jari-jarinya pada tuts, dan mulai memainkannya sesuai partitur. Sebentar-sebentar ia berhenti untuk membaca kembali partiturnya.

Pariston memilih untuk berhenti mengawasi Kuroro dan kembali membaca buku yang belum selesai ia baca. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa ia lebih senang menemani Kuroro dari pada adik kandungnya sendiri. 'Mungkin saja karena Kuroro adalah tipe pemikir,' batinnya. Sementara kedua adiknya yang lain terus menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan bertengkar.

Suara piano Kuroro menggema di ruangan itu. Ia mengulangi latihannya dari awal setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan ia berteriak frustasi jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan di bagian yang sama.

"Kenapa jari-jariku tak mau menurut?" gerutunya kesal.

"Kau memulainya dari nol. Tentu saja awalnya akan terasa berat," sahut Pariston dari balik bukunya.

Kuroro berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pianonya. Kali ini Kuroro tidak memainkan pianonya sesuai dengan not yang tertulis di partitur. Ia menekan-nekan pianonya asal.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, namun Kuroro tak mendengarnya. Hanya Pariston yang mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Edgar pada Pariston.

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan ayahnya, Pariston menjawab, "Dia menakjubkan. Sepertinya dia memang berbakat dalam bermain piano. Sebaiknya ayah terus memotivasi Kuroro untuk mengembangkannya."

Edgar tertawa, "Ya, aku yakin dia bisa."

Mendengar suara tawa Edgar, Kuroro menoleh. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Edgar. "Ayah," sapanya.

"Hai Kuroro. Bagaimana hari pertamamu belajar?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku menyukainya."

Edgar tersenyum melihat keduanya, "Kalau begitu kalian harus bergabung bersama kami di ruang makan. Kalian sudah terkurung di sini berjam-jam."

Kuroro tak merasa terkejut ketika Edgar berkata bahwa ia sudah terkurung di ruangan ini selama berjam-jam. Tapi setelah Edgar datang dan mengingatkan mereka, ia baru sadar kalau perutnya terasa lapar. Karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia lebih memilih untuk keluar menuju ke ruang makan bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

-OoO-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa kini Kuroro sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan pembawaan tenang, membuat siapapun bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Hubungannya dengan ibu tirinya juga tidak buruk. Ia hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan Rick dan Carlos, saudara tirinya. Seberapa keras pun usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan mereka, dendam semasa kecil seperti tak pernah bisa tuntas. Selalu saja ada hal yang membuat mereka berselisih paham. Namun, Kuroro sekarang lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Bukan karena ia tidak menemukan cara untuk membalas, tapi karena permintaan Pariston.

Kuroro mendengar tepuk tangan dari belakang tubuhnya ketika ia menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Pariston di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain selain berdiam diri sambil memainkan piano di sini? Apa kau tidak punya hobi lain?" tanya Pariston.

Kuroro menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan bakat istimewaku. Lagi pula karena piano ini aku bisa menemukan hal yang betul-betul aku sukai."

Pariston tertawa.

Kuroro mengernyit, "Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku mau kau segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan pergi hari ini."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin kebingungan. Ia mendapati ekspresi yang aneh di wajah Pariston. "Kemana?"

"Ayah menerima perjodohan tempo hari. Mereka mengundang kita semua untuk makan malam hari ini. Kau harus ikut denganku."

Ia tidak pernah melupakan janjinya dulu. Ia akan menjadi adik yang baik untuk Pariston, dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Paling tidak itulah pemikiran yang ada di benak Kuroro karena sampai saat ini ia merasa belum pernah membuat kakaknya kecewa. "Kenapa wajahmu tidak yakin seperti itu? Katakan saja pada ayah kalau kau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu sifat ayah. Dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya. Cukup berkata kau tidak setuju dan dia akan mengabulkan permohonanmu," ujar Kuroro sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat ayah kecewa. Tak ada salahnya melihat gadis itu dulu sebelum menolak perjodohan ini."

Kuroro mengangguk. "Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menolak kalau memang kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini."

Pariston mendelik pada Kuroro.

"Kau tahu risiko bila kau menerima perjodohan tanpa perasaan di dalamnya. Seperti yang terjadi pada ayah. Apa kau mau membiarkan gadis itu berakhir seperti ibumu?" lanjut Kuroro serius.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau orang yang benar-benar aku cintai nanti harus berakhir karena tindakan keji mertuaku," balas Pariston.

Hening menguasai atmosfer, tapi tak cukup lama karena setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Mereka menghentikan tawa mereka sesudah berhasil mengendalikan diri masing-masing.

"Aku mau bersiap-siap sekarang. Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap," ujarnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia baru memulai beberapa langkah, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali menuju Kuroro. "Aku hampir lupa mengatakannya. Kau sudah sangat mahir memainkan piano."

Kuroro berterima kasih karena pujian Pariston, dan akhirnya Pariston meninggalkannya. Sebuah lagu lagi ia mainkan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Begitu tiba, mereka langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh sang tuan rumah dan dipersilahkan menuju ke ruang makan.

Kuroro menyikut lengan Pariston. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau gugup?"

"Tidak," ujarnya singkat.

Kuroro tak berani bertanya apapun lagi. Ia hanya berdiam diri sepanjang makan malam berlangsung. Ia sempat melihat gadis itu sekilas, tapi ia tak begitu peduli. Fokusnya hanya pada makanan yang disajikan. Semuanya tampak lezat dan menggugah selera. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika perutnya sudah terasa sangat penuh, sementara ia belum menikmati makanan lainnya.

Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di luar agar ia bisa mengurangi rasa kenyangnya. Tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan ruang makan, seorang gadis ikut keluar ruangan. Ia mengenali gadis itu sebagai Ellen Adler. Kuroro harus mengakui kalau Ellen gadis yang sangat cantik. Sepertinya Pariston tak mungkin menolak perjodohan ini. Sekutu buku apapun kakaknya itu, ia juga tahu membedakan gadis cantik dan tidak.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berpikir. Kalau gadis bernama Ellen itu akan menjadi isteri dari kakaknya, maka tanggung jawabnya akan bertambah besar. Ia harus melindungi keduanya sekaligus. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, hanya saja ia belum mengenal Ellen dengan baik. Ia memutuskan untuk mengenal calon isteri kakanya terlebih dulu. Ketika ia menoleh, gadis itu sudah tak ada di sana. Ia berdecak kesal lalu berinisiatif untuk mencari gadis itu.

Kakinya membawanya menuruni tangga, dan tanpa sengaja melihat Ellen Adler bersembunyi di balik pilar marmer besar sambil menatap pertengkaran dua orang pelayannya. Ellen hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mungkin saja ingin melerai pertengkaran itu. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan tindakan bodoh gadis itu. Dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengetahui sedikit sifat Ellen. Dia gadis yang baik hati tapi juga bodoh.

Kuroro ikut memperhatikan kedua orang pelayan yang sedang bertengkar itu. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pelayan yang lebih tua. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Tapi di mana? Ia tak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, tapi entah mengapa hal itu terus terbayang di benaknya.

Ia membawa Ellen kembali ke lantai atas. Dan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan gadis itu. Ellen Adler lebih terlihat seperti gadis yang naif di mata Kuroro, dia terlalu polos. Kuroro memilih untuk tak terlalu banyak berurusan dengannya. Ia bertemu dengan Pariston di tengah jalan. Ia menganggap ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya agar bisa segera menjauhkan gadis itu dari sisinya, dan usahanya berhasil. Pariston dengan senang hati membantunya menyingkirkan gadis itu dari sisinya.

Setelah Ellen pergi, Kuroro kembali teringat pada wajah pelayan tua yang ia lihat tadi. Ia membelalakkan matanya, terkejut ketika berhasil mengingat orang itu.

"Dia tidak mungkin bibiku," gumamnya tak percaya.

TBC

-OoO-

A/n : Oke, sy perlu curhat terlebih dahulu. Sesungguhnya saya mengedit fic ini saat saya sedang ketakutan karena kemarin saya menonton film the conjuring. Dan menurut saya itu sangat seram! Ooke, tunggu kelanjutannya oke? Hhahahahha! I will always looooovvvveeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuu!

Rerina Kokuzoya : thanks reviewnya. Bagian yang paling sy sukai di chapter ini pas Kuroro bertengkar sama rick. Hahahaha.

Bellissima-kirei : bagaimana krim lawasnya? Hahaha. Oh, sayang sekali kuropika disini kurang. Mungkin di chapter depan. Thnks sdh memberi review.

Yuki hiiro : Iya masih tentang masa lalu kuroro. Hahaha, ya, tebakan Anda benar. Jadi apa yang membuat Anda sebelumnya ragu dengan gender saya? Thanks ya sudah memberikan review.


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Words

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Kurapika, seorang gadis blasteran yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena sebuah permohonan, ia berubah menjadi orang lain. / "Ini tidak mungkin, aku bukan Kurapika lagi."

-OoO—

Berbagai peristiwa telah Kurapika lalui dalam menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Ellen Adler. Namun seperti peribahasa kerbau merindukan kubangan lumpur, Kurapika mulai merindukan rumahnya. Bukan mansion megah ini, tapi rumah minimalisnya yang selalu tertata rapi. Tempat ia selalu merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Ia memang mendapatkan semuanya di sini, mulai dari kamar mewah, pakaian bagus dan makanan lezat. Semuanya bisa ia dapatkan semudah menjentikkan jari. Tapi kehidupan Ellen Adler tak akan bisa memberi sosok ibu yang selalu merawatnya dengan kelembutan.

Kurapika teringat hari ketika ia harus berbicara terbata-bata setiap kali ia ingin berkomunikasi dengan neneknya. Ia juga teringat bagaimana sakitnya teguran ibunya ketika mengingatkan dia betapa pentingnya belajar bahasa Inggris. Kini, ia bisa melontarkan ribuan kata dalam bahasa Inggris dengan fasih. Ia tidak perlu lagi memutar otak untuk menemukan kosa kata yang tepat. Tapi untuk apa lagi? Ia tidak bisa membanggakannya pada siapapun. Ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri.

Memorinya kembali membawanya pada kenangan di mana ia salah menuangkan teh neneknya dengan minyak goreng karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh neneknya dari dapur. Alhasil neneknya terpaksa meminum minyak goreng karena dirinya. Kurapika merasa sangat bodoh mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Jalan hidup manusia memang tak pernah ada yang lurus. Selalu ada tikungan tajam dan tanjakan. Juga ada jalan berbatu. Akan tetapi, kenapa hidupnya harus seperti jurang tak berdasar? Tidakkah Tuhan mengerti kalau ia hanyalah anak 17 tahun ingin mencoba kehidupan baru yang lebih cerah? Tiba-tiba saja Tuhan membawanya dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Berpindah dimensi saja tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Apalagi harus bertukar tubuh dengan seorang putri bangsawan bernama Ellen Adler. Kalau Kurapika berada di tubuh Ellen, kemana Ellen yang sebenarnya? Apakah berpindah pada tubuhnya di abad ke-21?

Gadis blasteran itu menggeleng cepat, menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

'Tunggu,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Bukankah aku berpindah sehari setelah ulang tahunku yang ke-17?'

Ya. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan ulang tahunnya. Berarti, satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa kembali ke masanya adalah dengan menunggu ulang tahun Ellen dan memohon agar ia bisa kembali ke masanya. Ia memutar otaknya sekali lagi, berusaha mengingat permohonannya hari itu. Sepertinya ia tak pernah meminta hal-hal tak masuk akal. Tapi ia malah terjebak di

dimensi aneh seperti ini. Kehidupan primitif dan sederhana.

Tidak. Hidup di zaman ini bukannya primitif, hanya saja sedikit kuno.

Gadis bermata _hazel _itu berusaha mengingat kapan hari ulang tahun Ellen. Ia ingat kalau Ellen belum genap berusia 17 tahun. Ah ya! Tanggal ulang tahun Ellen adalah 29 Oktober. Kurang lebih masih beberapa minggu lagi dan itu akan terasa sangat lama dan panjang, sesalnya.

Berpikir mengenai kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu sampai ulang tahun Ellen tiba, Kurapika tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang.

"Aku akan membantu Ellen dan Pariston meraih cintanya!" seru Kurapika senang. "Aku akan membawa Ellen pada hidup yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Kurapika meraih ponsel payungnya dan pergi berjalan-jalan. Ia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain lagi di rumah ini selain berjalan-jalan. Kalau ia tidak berkeliling, ia akan ikut bersama Kuroro untuk menemui Pariston di mansionnya, berhubung mansion keluarga Beneditus berukuran lebih besar dari pada mansion Ellen. Terlintas sebuah pemikiran di benaknya. Kenapa Kuroro yang selalu menampakkan batang hidungnya di mansion ini? Kenapa bukan Pariston saja yang sering berkunjung? Dengan begitu usahanya untuk membahagiakan Ellen bisa segera terwujud.

Hari ini ia berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ya, ia sendiri yang melarang Eliza untuk ikut. Selain karena merasa tidak nyaman, Kurapika juga sudah mulai hapal setiap ruangan, lorong, maupun tempat-tempat penting yang ada di mansion ini. Jadi, tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya dikawal oleh Eliza sepanjang hari. Mungkin saja orang tua Ellen akan marah, tapi apa pedulinya?

Kurapika membuka payungnya untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari. Sebenarnya payung itu adalah ponselnya, tapi tiada rotan akar pun jadi. Di zaman ini ponsel pun bisa dijadikan payung, pikirnya.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang menyiangi rumput liar. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang bapak lakukan?" tanya Kurapika dengan gaya sok tidak tahu. Ia sendiri menyesal telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Sudah jelas bapak itu sedang menyiangi rumput liar.

"Sedang menyiangi rumput liar," jawab orang itu lalu tersenyum ramah.

Kurapika merasa agak lega karena bapak ini tidak marah atau menganggapnya bodoh. "Apa Anda yang sudah menanam semua tanaman yang ada di taman ini?"

Ekspresi bapak itu berubah seperti mulai kebingungan. "Tidak semuanya. Tukang kebun di mansion ini ada sekitar 12 orang."

Kurapika kembali merasa bodoh, sehingga ia memilih untuk diam saja kali ini. Ia terus memperhatikan dengan saksama. Suasana menjadi hening dan terkesan agak canggung.

Samar-samar terdengar bunyi piano. Kurapika menoleh mencari sumber suara, "Apa Anda dengar bunyi piano itu? Siapa yang memainkannya? Kupikir tidak ada orang lain yang sering memegang piano itu selain diriku."

Bapak itu terus fokus pada kegiatannya. "Mungkin tuan Kuroro. Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menjemput Anda."

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. Kuroro mau menjemputnya? Kenapa dia tidak langsung mencarinya saja? Dia malah asyik memainkan piano di ruang tengah. Mau tidak mau, Kurapika segera berbalik masuk.

"Kuroro!" seru Kurapika ketika matanya mendapati sosok Kuroro yang sedang memainkan piano. "Bukannya kau mau menjemputku? Kenapa kau malah bermain piano di sini?"

Kuroro tak bergeming. Ia terus memainkan lagu yang entah apa judulnya. Namun terdengar sangat indah di telinga Kurapika. Untuk sesaat Kurapika melupakan kekesalannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membantu Ellen. Kalau Kuroro mengulur-ngulur waktu seperti ini, usahanya akan terhambat dan ia tahu kalau waktunya semakin terbatas. Kalau seandainya Ellen dan Pariston tidak saling jatuh cinta, maka mereka nanti harus menjalani pernikahan politik yang pasti akan sangat menyiksa.

"Kuroro!" panggil Kurapika lebih keras.

Sayangnya Kuroro lebih keras kepala.

Karena kesal, Kurapika berjalan mendekati Kuroro dan menjewer telinga pemuda itu. 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa pemuda gila ini tetap tidak berhenti?!' rutuknya.

Kurapika melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Kuroro. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, lagu yang dimainkan Kuroro selesai. Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika intens, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar tak tahu malu!" teriak Kuroro kesal.

Adakalanya Kurapika juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kuroro di mansion ini. Pemuda itu bisa membuatnya tertawa, meski kadang sedikit menjengkelkan. "Tugasmu di sini hanya menjemputku. Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku pesuruhmu? Pariston pasti tak akan senang kalau tahu sifat asli calon istrinya yang otoriter, tidak tahu sopan santun dan sangat dungu."

Kurapika memberi isyarat agar Kuroro segera menyingkir dari kursi pianonya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia langsung membolak-balikkan partitur piano yang ada di hadapannya dan memainkan lagu yang ada di sana. Bersyukur separuh bagian dari Ellen masih hidup dalam tubuh ini.

Kuroro menatapnya bingung.

Setelah Kurapika menyelesaikan sebuah lagu ia berbalik menatap Kuroro. "Kau masih mau bilang kalau aku dungu? Aku ini jenius!"

Tawa Kuroro meledak. Ternyata selain dungu, Ellen Adler juga gadis yang polos dan lugu. Berbeda sekali dengan gosip yang beredar selama ini. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memainkan piano itu," ledeknya. "Ayo pergi."

Sambil mengikuti Kuroro, Kurapika terus mengomel. Sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan bahan untuk mengomel, jadi ia terus berkomentar tentang permainan piano Kuroro.

Kemampuan bermain piano Kuroro tentu jauh di atas Kurapika, tapi bukan Kurapika namanya bila ia mengakui kemampuan Kuroro. Sementara Kurapika terus mengoceh, Kuroro terus menyimak tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk membalas kata-katanya.

"Bukankah begitu, Kuroro?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat bertanya pada Kuroro. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali karena ia tidak menyimak pertanyaan itu sejak awal. "Apa? Kau bertanya apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar. Suaramu terlalu keras."

"Karena suaraku keras, kau seharusnya bisa mendengar dengan lebih baik, tuan Kuroro Benedictus." kata Kurapika dengan penekanan lebih pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Justru karena suaramu terlalu besar, aku jadi sedikit tuli." dalih Kuroro. "Makanya lain kali jangan bicara terlalu banyak. Awas saja kalau nanti kau membuat kakakku tuli."

Kurapika tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis malahan. "Kau tenang saja. Pariston kakakmu tidak akan aku perlakukan sama seperti dirimu. Karena dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, maka aku juga akan berlaku baik padanya."

"Oh," balasnya. "Jadi kalau aku diam sampai kita tiba nanti, maka kau juga akan diam?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui dengan mulutmu kalau Ellen Adler jauh lebih hebat dari pada Kuroro Benedictus, dan tanamkan dalam otakmu kalau Ellen Adler akan selalu lebih baik dari dirimu."

"Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan bocah."

"Siapa yang bilang aku ini bocah? Dengar ya, aku sudah 17 tahun!"

Kuroro tertawa hambar, "Benarkah? Kalau kau memang sudah 17 tahun, orang tuamu pasti sudah akan menikahkanmu dengan Pariston. Sayangnya kau masih bocah ingusan. Bulan depan kau baru akan menginjak umur 17 tahun."

Kurapika baru teringat kalau ia adalah Ellen Adler. Putri bangsawan cantik yang baru saja akan merayakan 17 tahunnya bulan depan. Boleh dibilang tadinya ia berbicara dengan Kuroro selayaknya Kurapika Delcoure bukan Ellen Adler. Ah, sepertinya ia harus mulai menyusun strategi baru. Ia harus membuat skenario kecil untuk membahagiakan Ellen. Jangan sampai kehadiran Kuroro sebagai tokoh yang tak diharapkan muncul dan merusak skenarionya.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Mulut pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu hampir saja ternganga saking terkejutnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini? Baru saja gadis itu tersenyum manis dan bertingkah manja bagaikan anak lima tahun yang masih polos. Tapi sekarang sikapnya jauh berubah. Apa yang sedang direncanakannya? Ia akan menyimpan pertanyaan itu ketika ia yakin dirinya tak bisa mendapat jawabannya dalam waktu singkat. Paling tidak hipotesis sementaranya adalah Ellen itu gadis aneh, titik.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari mansion menuju ke pintu utama, di mana mobil hitam mengkilap yang sudah sering dipakai Ellen bila berkunjung ke mansion keluarga Benedictus berada. Kuroro mempersilahkan Ellen memasuki mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Sementara ia tetap berdiri di luar.

Kurapika mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu. Aku juga masih mau berjalan-jalan di sini. Kau juga pasti tahu kenapa aku lebih senang berada di mansion ini."

Kurapika hanya ber-oh ria. Ada suatu perasaan yang ganjil saat Kuroro berkata kalau dia tidak mau ikut mengantar Kurapika sampai ke mansionnya. Karena selama ini ia selalu datang ke sana bersama Kuroro. Ia mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian mobil mulai melaju. Mata Kurapika tertuju pada spion mobil dan mendapati sosok Kuroro masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, seakan sedang mengawasinya. Sosok itu tak tampak lagi pada spion ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berbelok keluar meninggalkan mansion.

Ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan Kuroro. Ini adalah salah satu kesempatannya untuk bisa membawa Ellen ke kehidupan barunya yang lebih bahagia. Seharusnya ia merasa senang kalau Kuroro tidak ikut, karena dengan begini ia jadi lebih leluasa untuk memulai rencananya. Tapi perasaannya tetap tidak enak kalau Kuroro tidak menemaninya. Entah ia takut atau gugup. Tapi, apa benar ia ingin seperti ini?

-OoO-

Kuroro sedang berdiri di balkon mansion sambil memperhatikan para pelayan yang sedang bekerja di lantai bawah. Dari atas ia bisa melihat setiap ekspresi pelayan saat diberi pekerjaan oleh kepala pelayan, juga melihat tugas-tugas berat yang diberikan pada pelayan baru. Sungguh tidak adil. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia perhatikan. Yang ia perhatikan sebenarnya adalah seorang kepala pelayan yang sedang membagikan tugas pada pelayan lainnya.

Wajahnya sudah tak secantik dulu. Keriput sudah memudarkannya namun sisa-sisa kecantikan itu masih dapat terlihat samar. Masih jelas di ingatan Kuroro saat Margareth memaksa dia dan ibunya untuk ikut bersamanya. Margareth berani bersumpah kalau ia bisa memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak bagi mereka berdua. Tapi ibunya menolak. Kini Kuroro tahu kenapa Margareth bisa menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih layak pada ibunya saat itu─karena ia sudah bekerja di mansion bangsawan kaya.

Waktu sudah membuat Kuroro berubah. Margareth sudah tak mengenalinya lagi. Tapi ia masih mengingat Margareth dengan sangat jelas. Bisa bertemu dengan orang itu sekarang seperti membangkitkan kenangan lama. Ia berpikir, kalau ia mengaku ia Kuroro keponakannya dulu, apakah Margareth akan percaya? Mungkin bagi Margareth, Alena dan Kuroro sudah lama mati.

Kuroro tersadar dari lamunannya ketika menyadari kalau Margareth sudah pergi. Sambil bersiul, ia meninggalkan balkon itu. Ia terus melangkah sampai ke sebuah lorong panjang yang buntu. Di sudut lorong terdapat kamar kosong dan di sebelahnya adalah kamar Ellen. Kuroro tidak tahu kenapa ayah Ellen menempatkan kamar Ellen di samping ruangan kosong di lorong seperti ini. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi, matanya menemukan seseorang yang membawa banyak barang di tangannya. Ia mengernyit heran melihat orang itu membawa sebuah lampu minyak.

Aneh sekali. 'Bukankah ini masih siang?' batinnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroro pada pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya melakukan tugasku."

Setelah menjawab demikian, pria itu langsung berlalu.

Kuroro masih mengenali wajah itu. Baru saja ia melihat wajah itu pagi ini. Dia adalah tukang kebun yang berbicara dengan Ellen sewaktu dirinya sedang bermain piano. Ia sempat melihat Ellen dari lantai atas sedang berbicara dengan tukang kebun itu. Apa yang dilakukan seorang tukang kebun di dalam mansion?

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak seharusnya ikut campur dan memang bukan haknya untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Adler. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, dan kembali berkeliling.

Ia masih ingat ketika ia berumur 12 tahun. Musim dingin tahun itu membuatnya sangat takut. Bagaimana tidak, di hari yang sangat dingin itu ayahnya harus pergi karena urusan bisnis. Sementara Pariston sedang berlibur bersama Rick. Terbersit suatu perasaan sesal di hatinya. Seandainya ia tak menolak tawaran Pariston untuk berlibur, dia pasti tidak akan kesepian. Tetapi Kuroro melewatkannya.

Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini juga harus Kuroro lalui sendirian dan kesepian. Kejadian yang ia alami bertahun-tahun lalu seolah terulang, namun dengan situasi dan masa yang berbeda. Di musim dingin kali ini, Pariston ingin membawa Ellen berbulan madu. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kuroro harus tinggal sendirian.

Kuroro mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Ia merasakan sebuah keganjilan yang ia sendiri juga tak yakin apa. Yang jelas, ia putuskan untuk menjemput Ellen setelah sore nanti dan menanyakan tentang kencannya bersama Pariston hari ini.

-OoO-

Kurapika diajak oleh Pariston untuk mengunjungi sebuah perpustakaan kecil yang juga merupakan salah satu ruangan pribadi Pariston. Tercium aroma kayu yang khas ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Gadis itu melihat lampu berwarna kuning tepat di samping rak buku. Cahayanya yang temaram tak mampu menerangi seluruh ruangan. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya mengenai letak lampu, ruangan itu sudah menjadi lebih terang. Ia menoleh pada Pariston yang telah menyalakan lampu. Kurapika juga melihat sebuah sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Ia jadi bisa membayangkan bagaimana Pariston saat sedang membaca buku di sana.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada di ruangan itu hanya buku, buku, dan buku. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja yang ada di perpustakaan adalah buku. Kalau yang ada adalah makanan, pasti dinamakan dapur atau ruang makan, bukan perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Pariston.

"Aku suka ruangan ini. Hanya saja aku tak begitu suka membaca buku selain novel-novel tentang kerajaan."

Pariston mengangguk. Ia tetap tersenyum, tanpa ada ekspresi merendahkan di wajahnya yang tergolong di atas rata-rata.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui ini," lanjutnya. "Semua buku yang ada di sini adalah koleksiku sejak kecil."

Andai saja Kurapika tidak sedang menjaga _image _Ellen pada dirinya, ia pasti sudah menganga saking terkejutnya, melihat betapa banyaknya buku yang ada di sini. Ternyata Pariston memang kutu buku sejati. Pantas saja ia tidak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Dia sangat pinar untuk pemuda seusianya.

"Aku mengurutkannya dari yang paling pertama kubaca," tambahnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah rak di sudut kanan ruangan. "Rak bagian kiri adalah buku-buku terbaru yang sudah selesai aku baca."

Ya, sepertinya Pariston bukan kutu buku biasa. Dia maniak.

Mata Kurapika melihat sebuah rak lain di ruangann itu. Kali ini ia tertarik untuk melihat-lihat isi rak itu. Tentu saja yang membuatnya tertarik bukanlah buku, melainkan album foto. Rasa penasaran mulai timbul dalam hatinya. Ia mengambil salah satu album foto dan langsung membukanya. Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajahnya ketika ia melihat foto-foto di abum itu. Terlihat Pariston bersama ibunya. Foto itu diambil ketika ia masih berusia dua belas tahun.

"Ah, itu foto lama," ujar Pariston. "Dan itu memalukan."

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak, ini menggemaskan."

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Pariston, dan Kurapika bisa melihat rona kemerahan itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia tak tahu kalau kutu buku seperti Pariston ternyata bisa juga merasa malu kalau foto masa kecilnya dilihat orang lain. Kurapika membalik halaman album dan melihat foto Pariston bersama dengan ayahnya. Kurapika memicingkan matanya melihat foto yang satu ini. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata Pariston dan ayahnya sangat mirip.

Kurapika semakin bersemangat melihat foto Pariston kecil yang mungkin saja sudah disembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia terus melihat-lihat album itu hingga halaman terakhir. Pada halaman terakhir ia melihat selembar foto yang agak asing. Jelas foto itu bukan foto Pariston. Kurapika tahu itu.

Ia melihat dua orang pada foto itu. Senyum mereka serupa. Kurapika mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka ibu dan anak. Tapi siapa?

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kurapika.

Pariston yang tadinya sedang merapikan buku mendekati Ellen. Ia ikut memperhatikan foto yang Ellen pegang. "Oh, itu Kuroro dan ibunya," jawabnya santai.

"Kuroro?"

"Apa aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

Kurapika semakin tidak mengerti tapi mendengar perkataan Pariston barusan, ia yakin kalau ada hal penting tentang Kuroro yang belum ia ketahui. Dan ia ingin tahu. Sangat.

"Sepertinya belum. Apa itu?"

"Kuroro bukan adik kandungku."

Deg! Kurapika merasa tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Pantas saja Kuroro dan Pariston sangat berbeda. Ternyata mereka bukan saudara kandung. Lalu kalau Kuroro bukan saudara kandung Pariston, siapa dia sebenarnya? Haruskah ia bertanya?

Kurapika berdehem. "Maafkan aku. Tapi apa wanita yang berfoto dengan Kuroro ini..."

Pariston langsung menyela pertanyaan Ellen. Pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Ellen. "Dia istri ayahku. Tapi dia sudah meninggal. Karena itulah Kuroro dibawa ke mansion ini."

"Oh.." gumam Kurapika.

Entah mengapa hanya gumaman yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kurapika. Padahal di dalam benaknya muncul begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang Kuroro yang tak dapat ia katakan. Butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

Jika dihitung, mungkin mereka sudah berada dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Pariston mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia mengajak Ellen berkeliling daripada harus berdiam dalam keheningan seperti ini. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh lengan Ellen. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Ellen tersentak kaget dan menepis tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit..." Ellen terhenti sesaat. "..kaget. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Pariston tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi."

Kurapika langsung mengikuti Pariston. Ia berharap dalam hati, semoga Pariston tak membencinya. Kalau Pariston sampai membencinya, maka rencananya mendekatkan Ellen dan Pariston akan berantakan.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak."

Kurapika sepertinya harus pasrah dengan keadaan. Karena sepertinya Pariston memang marah.

"Ibu mau bertemu denganmu," kata Pariston tiba-tiba. "Mungkin pada saat minum teh nanti. Di luar jam itu dia selalu sibuk."

"Itu suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Apa Kuroro ada di mansionmu? Dia jadi lebih sering berada di sana entah sejak kapan."

Mendengar Pariston mulai berbicara panjang lebar, Kurapika merasa yakin kalau perasaannya telah membaik. "Ya, dia ada di sana. Sepertinya dia senang dengan pianoku," gurau Kurapika.

Pariston mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ayah membelikan piano baru untuk Kuroro, dari pada dia harus selalu merepotkan keluargamu."

Kurapika tertawa, "Tak apa-apa. Lain kali kau harus melihat kami bertanding piano. Harus aku akui Kuroro sangat hebat."

"Tentu saja dia hebat. Aku menjadi saksi bagaimana kerasnya dia berlatih memainkan piano sejak kecil."

"Apa dia bisa berusaha keras? Dia bahkan tak pernah serius dengan apapun yang dia lakukan."

Awalnya Pariston hanya diam, tapi ia tertawa beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja."

Kurapika tersenyum lega. Mungkin saja tak lama lagi Pariston akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ellen dan setelah ia kembali ke masanya, Ellen bisa hidup bahagia bersama Pariston. Idenya sungguh sangat brilian!

-OoO-

Kuroro tiba di mansionnya ketika matahari sudah beranjak dari peraduannya. Dari luar ia bisa melihat cahaya terang di ruang makan. Ia yakin Ellen pasti ada di sana, duduk di samping Pariston sambil menikmati makan malam. Ada perasaan kesal yang timbul di hatinya.

"Sial," umpatnya. "Gara-gara gadis itu aku jadi terlambat makan malam."

Ia merasa begitu lapar dan keluarganya mungkin telah menghabiskan makanan mereka bersama Ellen.

Kuroro segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan segera bergabung.

"Dari mana saja kau, Kuroro?" tanya ibunya.

"Dari mansion Ellen. Aku datang menjemputnya," jawabnya acuh.

Edgar memijit keningnya, "Kuroro, jangan buat ayah malu. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berkeliaran seperti itu. Itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa, paman." bela Kurapika.

Pariston ikut merespon, "Tak apa ayah. Kuroro akan mengantar Ellen pulang, ini sudah larut. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantarnya?" sela Carlos.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga tidak keberatan mengantar Ellen pulang," ujar Kuroro.

Seperti biasa, Kuroro lebih dulu selesai dengan makanannya. Ia terus menatap Ellen tajam. Dan untungnya, Kurapika mengerti maksud tatapannya. Pemuda itu pasti ingin ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Pariston memperhatikan mereka. Pariston tampak berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi aneh Kuroro dan Ellen.

Kurapika mengunyah makanannya cepat. Kalau tidak, Kuroro pasti akan mengomel di sepanjang jalan, dan Kurapika sangat tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Setelahnya, ia langsung pamit pulang.

Pariston ikut mengantar Ellen sampai keluar mansion. Ia melihat Kuroro telah menunggu Ellen di sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Pariston," kata Kurapika. "Kau harus berkunjung lain kali."

"Aku mungkin akan datang besok. Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan ke kota."

Kurapika bersorak-sorai dalam hati. Ini kencan! Berarti usahanya hari ini membuahkan hasil. Dengan perasaan senang ia memasuki mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Pariston sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melaju. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyuman aneh itu!" teriak Kuroro frustasi.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro kesal. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa membiarkanku senang sebentar?"

"Kau aneh dan mengerikan! Jadi tolong berhenti." balasnya. "Aku jadi tidak mau punya ipar sepertimu."

"Sayang sekali takdir berkata lain. Bukan begitu, Kuroro?"

Kuroro menyerah. Lebih baik ia tak berdebat dengan Ellen. Kalau ia meneruskan perdebatan ini, bisa-bisa ia kembali lapar. Dan sebagai tamu di mansion Ellen, ia merasa tak enak hati untuk mengemis makanan.

Mereka berpisah setelah sampai. Ellen kembali ke kamarnya sementara Kuroro kembali ke kamar tamu yang terletak di gedung berbeda. Sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, ia melihat tukang kebun yang ia temui tadi siang. Pria itu sedang menggali lubang di taman. Dan Kuroro merasa tak tertarik untuk tahu. Kenapa ia harus memperhatikan orang aneh yang menggali lubang saat tengah malam? Pikirnya.

Pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Hal yang ia hindari kini terwujud. Ia merasa lapar, dan sepertinya ia tak bisa tertolong lagi. Semua pelayan tampaknya sudah tertidur dan yang tersisa hanyalah tukang kebun gila yang sedang menggali di luar. Ia berniat untuk segera tidur agar bisa melupakan rasa laparnya.

Kuroro membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang namun ia tak bisa tertidur. Akhirnya ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hening, tak terdengar suara apa pun. Tentu saja semua orang sudah tidur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan tukang kebun gila tadi. Sama sekali tidak ada suara apapun dari luar. Kuroro mengintip keluar jendela namun tak menemukan apa-apa.

Rasa laparnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari salah satu kamar pelayan. Siapa pun itu, Kuroro tak peduli. Yang jelas ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini tanpa menderita karena kelaparan. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil mantel yang ia gantung. Ia berjalan keluar dalam kesunyian dan melihat lampu-lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Ia menggerutu dalam hati.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Tak sabaran, Kuroro mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia berbalik dengan kecewa. Sepertinya malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sebelum berbalik, ia berdoa agar orang yang membuka pintu itu bisa menolongnya keluar dari siksaan batin yang tengah dialaminya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Benedictus?"

Kuroro menoleh. Ia tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Kuroro berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut karena orang yang ia ganggu adalah Margareth, bibinya sendiri. Tapi rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya.

"Tidak, hamba sama sekali belum tidur. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dengan malu-malu, Kuroro menjawab, "Apa aku masih bisa mendapatkan sedikit makan malam?"

Baiklah, hancur sudah harga diri Kuroro. Mungkin wajahnya memang tampan, tapi siapa pun akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bila mengetahui bahwa Kuroro, bangsawan tampan ternyata pernah mengemis makanan di mansion orang lain.

Margareth tersenyum.

Kuroro merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa kalimat memalukan itu bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutnya? Ia menyesal tidak menyusun kalimatnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih berkelas.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya hamba bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk Anda, tuan."

Kuroro hanya memberinya senyuman. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Anda bisa menunggu di kamar anda. Mungkin 20 menit lagi akan hamba antarkan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Anggap saja sedang berjalan-jalan ke dapur."

Dengan terpaksa, Margareth mengizinkan Kuroro untuk ikut dengannya. Sesampainya mereka di dapur, Margareth langsung mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada lalu mulai memasak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Kuroro memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sudah sangat lama."

Kuroro terpaku. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenali. Aroma ini...

"Permisi, apa yang sedang Anda masak?" tanyanya cepat.

Margareth tersenyum kecut. "Masakan yang paling sering saya hidangkan untuk keluarga saya. Sup jamur."

Hampir saja air mata Kuroro jatuh. Pantas saja ia begitu mengenal aroma ini. Belasan tahun lalu saat ibunya masih hidup, sup ini selalu terhidang untuknya. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Apakah rasanya masih tetap sama seperti dulu?

"Ini bukan masakan mewah. Maafkan hamba," kata Margareth sambil menyajikan semangkuk sup yang masih panas.

Asap-asap tipis terlihat menguar dari sup itu. Sebelum memakannya, ia melirik Margareth sekilas. Wanita paruh baya itu bersandar pada dinding di dekat jendela sambil memerhatikan Kuroro.

Merasa diperhatikan, Margareth meminta maaf, "Maafkan hamba. Hamba tak bermaksud kurang ajar."

Kuroro langsung berlari menuju jendela. Ia ingin memastikan dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kobaran api dari bagian gedung lain mansion. Setelah diperhatikan dengan baik, kobaran api itu berasal dari kamar Ellen.

Refleks, ia berlari meninggalkan dapur. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan Ellen aman. Bagaimana kebakaran ini bisa terjadi? Ia berharap para pelayan sadar dan sudah menyelamatkan Ellen. Sayangnya, ternyata tak seorangpun yang menyadari kebakaran ini.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Ellen. Asap memenuhi paru-parunya dan mulai membuatnya sesak. Ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Pandangan matanya juga tak begitu jelas karena tebalnya asap.

"Ellen!" teriak Kuroro dari luar. Ia masih terus berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Ellen. "Ellen jawab aku!"

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar isak tangis dari dalam. Kuroro yakin kalau Ellen terjebak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mendobrak pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"Berhasil," gumamnya.

Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Ellen meringkuk takut di dekat jendela, gadis itu menangis. Api mengelilinginya. Panasnya api membuat kulit Kuroro terasa meleleh.

"Kuroro!" teriak Ellen. "Tolong aku."

Kuroro terdiam sesaat.

Ia teringat akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu yang telah menewaskan ibunya. Api. Ia benar-benar benci dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia masih ingat sosok ibunya yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya. Ingatan itu membuatnya merinding.

Ia tersentak kaget.

'Kau harus menunjukkan pada Pariston dan ibumu, kalau kau bukan pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya,' batin Kuroro

Dengan cepat Kuroro menerobos kobaran api itu dan membawa Ellen. Begitu ia berniat untuk berlari keluar, ia melihat api sudah benar-benar mengelilingi mereka. Satu-satunya akses keluar hanya jendela kamar.

"Ellen, dengarkan aku," kata Kuroro setengah berteriak. "Aku akan melompat keluar dari jendela. Setelah itu kau juga harus lompat. Aku akan menangkapmu dari bawah sana. Kau mengerti?"

Ellen terus menangis.

Kuroro terdiam. Gadis itu pasti benar-benar ketakutan. Kalau dipikir-pikir idenya memang cukup gila dan mustahil untuk dilakukan. Kuroro melihat keluar jendela. Pasti akan sangat sakit bila ia terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini. Ia berusaha berusaha mencari solusi lain namun tak mendapatkannya. Ia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Api semakin besar dan tak ada cara lain. Ia memutuskan untuk melompat keluar. _Toh_ dengan begini dirinya bisa melindungi tunangan kakaknya. Ia tak akan menyesalinya. Kalaupun ia mati, ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan ibunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroro menggendong Ellen lalu melompat keluar jendela. Begitu ia mendarat, ia merasakan sakit yang hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Ellen di atasnya. Ia merasa lega, karena Ellen baik-baik saja. Gadis itu tetap menangis dan itu membuat Kuroro merasa serba salah. Ia memeluk Ellen, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan takut, aku di sini," ujarnya lembut.

Begitu ia selesai mengatakannya, semua menjadi gelap. Apakah ini yang namanya kematian? Rasanya nyaman dan damai. Ia tidak punya penyesalan sama sekali. Tentu karena ia mati untuk menyelamatkan Ellen.

"Kuroro jangan mati!"

Teriakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ditangkap indra pendengaran Kuroro.

-OoO-

Ia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang, yang semakin lama semakin terang. Begitu cahaya itu mengalahkan semua kegelapan, Kuroro melihat sesosok mahluk yang sangat indah. Sangat cantik, dan sangat menarik di matanya. Apa itu malaikat? Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah mati.

"Kuroro sudah sadar!" teriak mahluk itu.

Kuroro melihat air mata berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin menghapus air mata itu, namun sayang tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Kuroro apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. "Kumohon jawab aku."

"Apa aku sudah ada di surga?"

"Kau masih hidup."

Kuroro menoleh. Ia melihat Ellen dan Pariston di sana. Sekarang ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya masih hidup. "Ada apa ini? Kalian sudah menikah? Sudah berapa lama aku koma?"

Ellen tampak terkejut. Ia menggenggam tangan Pariston erat, "Sepertinya otaknya rusak."

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Pariston. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan Kuroro. "Katakan padaku berapa ini."

"Satu."

Pariston tertawa. "Ya, otaknya baik-baik saja. Kecuali beberapa tulangnya yang patah karena aksi heroiknya yang bodoh."

Ingatan Kuroro mulai pulih kembali. Ia melirik Ellen. Untunglah gadis itu tak terluka sedikitpun. "Kupikir kalian mau berjalan-jalan ke kota hari ini."

"Ya, kami memang akan ke kota," kata Pariston. "Tapi tidak hari ini.

Kuroro terbelalak. "Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi Ellen khawatir," jawab Pariston. Ia menoleh pada Ellen sekilas. "Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas patah tulangmu itu."

Kuroro tertawa mengejek. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit senang Ellen mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengacaukan kencan yang sudah Ellen tunggu-tunggu. "Aku bisa sendirian. Nikmati saja kencan kalian."

"Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau bisa menggerakkan tanganmu sendiri," ujar Ellen tiba-tiba dengan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Kuroro dan Pariston menoleh bersamaan.

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

Kurapika hampir saja tertawa melihat kekompakan dua bersaudara itu. Meski mereka berdua bukan saudara kandung, tapi siapapun pasti bisa melihat kedekatan mereka. Bahkan kedekatan Pariston dan Kuroro melebihi kedekatan Pariston dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku akan bertanggung jawab," desaknya keras kepala.

Pariston menghela nafas, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau Kuroro mulai merepotkan, kau bisa memanggilku di perpustakaan."

Seringai mengerikan terlihat di wajah Ellen setelah Pariston meninggalkan kamar Kuroro.

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Kuroro. Ia menatap Ellen yang tidak memberi jawaban sama sekali. "Apa kau kecewa karena aku menggagalkan kencanmu?"

"Tidak juga. Kalau kau tidak datang menyelamatkanku kemarin, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati kencan-kencanku yang berikutnya."

Kuroro terdiam. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Apa aku sudah hancur?"

Kurapika tertawa. "Ya, sangat hancur. Kedua kakimu patah, sepertinya tulang tanganmu retak, dan sepertinya hanya wajahmu yang terbebas dari luka."

"Untunglah aku masih hidup. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan menangisi kematianku seumur hidupmu."

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Ia terus diam sampai Kuroro berdehem pelan─ membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau pasti belum bisa menggerakkan tanganmu," kata Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Biar aku suapi saja."

Kuroro menggeleng. "Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Jadi kau mau makan apa? Piano?"

"Aku mau makan sup jamur buatan Margareth."

"Sup jamur itu harus didatangkan dari rumahku, kau tahu? Dasar merepotkan," gerutu Kurapika. "Tapi karena kau sedang sakit, jadi kau boleh merepotkan siapa saja. Terutama aku."

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan! Aku lapar."

Dengan langkah gontai Kurapika meninggalkan kamar Kuroro. Ia berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak radio Pariston, dan tentu ia wajib untuk menanyakannya pada tuan rumah. Sesungguhnya sulit bagi Kurapika untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia sedang menjadi pesuruh Kuroro. Tapi apa mau dikata, lelaki itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Permisi, bisakah Anda memberitahukan dimana letak radio?" tanya Kurapika sopan pada seorang pelayan yang ditemuinya.

"Di sudut ruangan."

Kurapika mengangguk sembari tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Begitu sampai, yang ia lihat bukanlah radio seperti yang ia harapkan. Radio itu tampak tua dan usang. Mau tak mau, Kurapika terpaksa menggunakannya. Ketika jemarinya memutar-mutar tombol, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara tak jelas dari radio. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengarkan suara lain. Sayangnya yang ia dengar hanyalah suara musik klasik.

'Sial,' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. 'Ini bukan radio yang aku maksudkan.'

Kurapika meninggalkan radio usang itu lalu kembali mencari pelayan yang ia temui beberapa saat lalu.

"Permisi, apakah Anda bisa menunjukkan letak telepon? Maksudku radio untuk membantumu berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang jaraknya jauh darimu."

"Kenapa Anda tidak menulis surat saja? Biarkan merpati pos yang mengirimkan surat Anda."

Kurapika mulai berang menghadapi pelayan yang satu ini. "Ehm... Maksudku aku ingin berkomunikasi dengan cepat, karena Kuroro ingin sup jamur."

Pelayan itu terkekeh sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara serak. "Jangankan sup jamur, sup brokoli pun ada di dapur kami. Jadi jamur apa yang tuan Kuroro inginkan?"

Sepertinya Kurapika memang sedang tidak beruntung saat ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersabar dan membalas pelayan itu dengan lebih santai. Ia menarik napas berkali-kali agar suaranya tidak bernada tinggi.

"Begini, aku ingin menghubungi pelayan di rumahku," jelas Kurapika.

"Ah! Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Mari saya antarkan."

Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajah Kurapika. Saking tipisnya, senyuman itu mungkin tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai senyuman. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu kalau Kurapika akhirnya dapat tersenyum setelah ia harus mendapat berbagai kesulitan untuk menelpon.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, pelayan tadi berbalik menatap Kurapika lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika kebingungan. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian menggeleng lagi.

Masih dengan perasaan bingung, Kurapika bertanya lagi, "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Pelayan itu berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Maafkan saya nona, sebenarnya kita sudah sampai. Tapi saya lupa memberitahu Anda kalau radio kami rusak. Jadi, apa Anda bersedia berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk mencari radio lain?"

Hampir saja Kurapika menepuk-nepuk dadanya seperti gorilla karena sebal. Ia hanya bisa menatap pelayan itu dengan memicingkan matanya. "Jadi kemana kita harus pergi untuk mendapatkan radio? Ayolah, Kuroro menunggu."

Pelayan itu meletakkan telunjuknya di kepala seakan berpikir.

Karena merasa sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Kurapika akhirnya memilih untuk menaikkan volume suaranya. "Permisiiiiiii! Di mana kita dapat menemukan radiiooo?"

Pelayan itu tersentak kaget. "Maaf nona, tadi saya melamun. Silakan berjalan terus melalui lorong ini dan berbelok ke kiri. Di ruangan itu Anda bisa menemukan radio."

Senyum bahagia kembali merekah di wajah sang putri. Dengan bergegas Kurapika mencari ruangan itu. Karena gaunnya yang sedikit kepanjangan Kurapika terpaksa harus membuang sedikit energinya untuk mengangkatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan ruangan itu. Kurapika berhenti di depan pintu lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

"Oke, Kurapika. Setelah ini kau hanya perlu duduk diam di kamar Kuroro tanpa perlu bersusah payah lagi," gumamnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu kayu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengetahui ruangan apa yang sebenarnya ia masuki. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding agar ia tak perlu menanggung malu. Biar bagaimana pun seorang Kurapika memiliki harga diri.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Dan kemana saja kau?"

Kepala Kurapika seakan berdenyut-denyut saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Kakinya harus menderita akibat berjalan mengelilingi mansion besar nan megah milik keluarga Benedictus hanya untuk mencari radio, sementara radio yang dicarinya ada di kamar Kuroro sendiri. Belum lagi peluh yang harus ia seka berkali-kali karena lelah. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang _bad mood_.

"Aku mencari radio," jawabnya singkat.

"Bukannya radio ada di mejaku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya lebih awal?"

"Karena kupikir kau mau mencari Pariston dulu."

Kurapika terdiam. Sesugguhnya ia memang mencari Pariston tadinya. Namun di sesatkan oleh seorang pelayan yang sangat menyebalkan. Gadis itu langsung saja berjalan ke arah radio dan menelpon mansionnya. Setelah berbicara pada Magareth, Kurapika mematikan radio itu dengan kasar.

"Aku haus. Tolong ambilkan air," pinta Kuroro dengan nada manja yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Karena melihat Ellen tetap tak bergeming, Kuroro berkata lagi, "Tapi karena kau sedang sakit, jadi kau boleh merepotkan siapa saja. Terutama aku."

"Jangan ulangi kata-kataku tadi!" bentak Kurapika. Wajahnya memerah karena malu mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Kuroro tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku mengulangi kata-kata bodohmu, cepat ambilkan air."

Akhirnya kehidupan Kurapika sebagai pesuruh pun dimulai. Dengan terpaksa Kurapika mengambilkan air untuk Kuroro dan langsung meletakkannya di meja. "Ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa minum sendiri ya tidak usah diminum."

Baru saja Kurapika hendak meninggalkan kamar Kuroro, tiba-tiba Pariston datang. Tentu saja kesempatan emas ini tak akan Kuroro sia-siakan.

"Ellen, tanganku masih sulit bergerak. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk meminum air ini?" kata Kuroro dengan penekanan lebih.

'Sial,' rutuk Kurapika dalam hati. Meski sebal, tapi tetap ia lakukan juga. Hitung-hitung bisa meningkatkan 'mutu' Ellen Adler di mata Pariston.

"Ellen, bisakah kau menjaga Kuroro sebentar? Aku ingin menemani Rick ke kota."

Kurapika mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Keserahkan adikku yang merepotkan itu padamu."

Setelah Pariston meninggalkan ruangan, suasana kembali hening.

"Tenang saja, Ellen. Kalau kalian sudah menikah nanti, akan kubongkar semua sandiwara murahanmu itu," ujar Kuroro sambil tertawa geli.

Dan ancaman itu berhasil membuat Kurapika panik. 'Aku harus mengganti strategiku!' putusnya dalam hati.

To be continued

-OoO—

A/n : Oke chapter ini akhirnya selesai lebih cepat. Anggaplah ini hadiah lebaran bagi yang merayakannya. Oh, chapter ini terlalu lawak ya? Mohon dimaafkan. Berikan saja kritik dan kesan Anda dengan memberikan review kepada saya. Jangan pernah ragu-ragu untuk memberikan review ok?

Bellissima-kirei : sy suka bagian kebakaran itu. Tidak tahu knp *plaaaak* hahahahha. Thx reviewnya. Oh, sy ketakutan 2 hari setelah nonton tapi setelah itu kembali biasa saja. Tadi saya pergi memancing, dan tebak apa? Saya mencoba menggunakan irisan ttomat sebagai umpannya. Tapi syukurlah ada ikan yang tertarik dengan umpan istimewa itu.

Yuki hiiro : thx reviewnya. Pas pertama baca kata parakang saya sedikit terkejut. Karena kata parkang adalah nama lelembut menakutkan di bahasa saya. Ehehehehe. Kali ini kuropikanya sudah lebih banyak. Bagaimana menurut Anda? Oh ya.. saya memilih nama itu karena insiden internet problem, hahahha.


End file.
